Fracture
by keysha7280
Summary: Part three of my series.Gray and Mandy are on Vulcan and the twin boys on the ship life is good until the a mistake is made that could tare the family apart. Will Spock and Nyota over come their difficulites or crumble under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my original characters everyone else belongs to paramount. Please review i want to please and give you guys what you want and I need reviews to do that.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1- Spock

I woke up on the floor again a common occurrence now that Soren and Skylar are one. Our four children climb into our bed on a regular basis. Since Grayson and Amanda have become older they have lost their telekinetic abilities. They are still very powerful telepathicly and we will be taking them to Vulcan soon.

I sat up and glanced at the bed. Amanda is in her normal spot closest to me. Next to her is Soren I smiled at them he was securely in her arms. Next to Soren lay Grayson with his head on Nyota's leg. Skylar lay on top of Nyota's chest with his head in her neck.

"Spock." Nyota whispered trying not to wake up any of the kids.

"Yes." I responded in an equal whisper.

"Can you help me out over here I really have to go to the bathroom but I'm trapped." She laughed softly.

I quietly walked over to her side of the bed. First I lifted Skylar off of her chest and lay him beside her. Next I lifted Grayson's head off of her leg. Both Grayson and Skylar stirred but stayed asleep. She quickly ran to the bathroom. When she came back out she wrapped her arms around my waist and we shared in a soft kiss.

"Did you end up on the floor again babe?" She questioned with a smile.

"Indeed I did. I always do when all of our children decide to join us in the bed." I said with a smile.

"I was wondering how long until we arrive at Babel?" She questioned with her fingers drawing circles on my chest.

"23.64 hours." I answered kissing the top of her head.

"Commander how long do you think we have until your children awake?" She questioned in her voice.

"Lieutenant my calculations on that subject can not be accurate." I answered with a smile.

She pulled me into the bathroom with her and she hopped onto the sink. I stood between her legs and she pulled me closer to her. Our kiss was passionate. I made my way to her neck as her hands desperately pulled at my pajama pants. She grasped me in her hand. I tore her panties from her hips and she pouted.

"Spock." She whined.

"Shh. Nyota you have 325 pairs of panties you will not miss this pair." I whispered against her ear with a commanding tone.

She bit her bottom lip seductively smiled and kissed me again. I held her hip and placed myself inside of her. She dug her nails into my shoulder and gasped. I knew she was about to scream as an orgasm quickly.

"If you scream lieutenant you'll wake them." I said in my commanding tone.

I kissed her again to stifle her scream. I lifted her off of the sink and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pinned her between the wall and myself. Her hair sprayed against the cold wall. She shivered at the mixture of temperatures the cold wall she was pinned to and the heat from my body. Her walls clenched again. We both went over the edge as orgasm raced through both of us a primal growl escaped my throat.

As we stood there in the same position trying to catch our breaths the magic call came in.

"Mommy." Soren whined.

Nyota looked at me and smiled. She dropped her legs from around my waist. She rested her head against the wall and smiled.

"At least this time we got to accomplish what we came in here for." She replied cinching her robe closed.

"Indeed. Your performance as always was outstanding lieutenant." I replied.

"Mommy." Soren cried again.

She smiled at me again washed her hands, pushed her hair from her face and exited the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie what's going on?" She questioned and picked him up.

He wrapped his small arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. She leaned her head against his. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and put him in her lap. They just sat there in silence. I decided that now would be a good time for a shower.

I thought of how different my life has become. Never did I think I would be here. Father of four, husband and Commander. All I ever thought about was my career then she fell into my life and changed everything.

We are on our way to Babel where a conference has dignitaries from every federation planet. My father will be there. When we stop at Vulcan Amanda and Grayson will be departing with him. Nyota is taking it rather hard. But in order to control the power they have they must go to Vulcan. I hope that both of them after completion of their initial studies go on to the Vulcan Science Academy.

Nyota says that they'll both end up in Starfleet. Mother's intuition she calls it. If they choose Starfleet or Vulcan Science I will be proud of them.

I pressed my hand lightly on her shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled.

"If you wish to take a shower I will sit with Soren." I said softly.

"Thank you babe. I actually think you can lay him back down." She replied with a smile.

I took our son from her arms and she kissed me lightly. I laid him back down with his brothers and sister. I covered them all with the blanket and sat in the chair Nyota just rose from. I took a mental picture of my children all sleeping peacefully and smiled. I am amazed that I have helped create such perfection as the four of them.

I want more children of course but my wife says that she is not ready for more just yet.

'Spock I don't want to spend the whole time we're out here pregnant.' She pouted when we spoke of her taking precautions on becoming pregnant again.

I understood her argument and when she is ready again so will I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Nyota

I stood and talked with the Andorian Ambassador. Spock caught my eye. Damn him for being so sexy. Our sex life has been suffering lately because of the kids. We've been reduced to getting in quickies whenever we can like yesterday. He would never admit it to me but he had been hurt when after the boys were born I told him I wanted to hold out on more children for the time being.

I know that it can be assumed that I am being selfish. I love my children and my husband. I want as many children that we'll be blessed with but I want to enjoy my time out here in space as we explore new planets and cultures. When I went into labor with the boys I was horrified. I never wanted that to happen again. We did come to an agreement that as the mission came to an end I would stop taking the birth control shot.

I tried to appear interested in what the Ambassador was saying but truthfully I checked out on him minuets ago when I locked eyes with Spock. He began to walk over to us and my heart skipped a beat. I loved that he still had that affect on me. A smile crossed lips and my eyes became heavy with desire.

"Lieutenant Ambassador Sarek would like to speak with you." He said with almost a smile.

"If you would excuse me Ambassador." I said politely.

Spock tilted his head at the Andorian ambassador and followed me to his father. Our hands touched briefly and it sent electricity through me.

To my surprise Sarek hugged me. Spock watched in shock.

"Spock might I have a moment alone with your wife?" He questioned.

Spock tilted his head and walked away.

"Sarek." I said happily as I stood in front of him.

"Uhura I must express what I have come to know as gratitude." He said in his normal Vulcan tone.

"Thanks? Sarek what would you thank me for?"

"Spock. My wife always said he was a tortured soul. At war with himself trying to choose one half of himself over the other. I could not see when he was a child that I was responsible for his internal war." Sarek said with sadness in his voice.

"Sarek you don't have to thank me for loving Spock. It's effortless to love him." I answered truthfully.

"I want you to know I will take good care of Amanda and Grayson. I will not instill in them the need to be Human or Vulcan." He continued.

"I know Sarek. I am not worried about that. I'm just an emotional illogical woman and I'll miss my babies that's all." I said with a smile.

I noticed Spock coming towards us with a rather strange look on his face. He placed his hand on my back and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Lieutenant come with me please." He said in my ear. "Father I request your presence as well." He added.

I followed him and noticed that we were on our way to sickbay.

"Spock what's going on?" I questioned worried.

"Grayson is in sickbay he has burned himself." Spock answered in a rushed pace.

I ran through the hall to get to my baby. When the sickbay doors opened I saw McCoy standing over Gray.

"Dr. McCoy what happened?" I questioned rushed.

Dr. McCoy looked at my son who lowered his eyes in sadness. Grayson's eyes shifted to Spock and he bit his bottom lip. I looked at Spock and he stood in front of Grayson. I looked at the side of Grayson's hair and I knew what happened.

"You know that you can tell me anything." Spock said softly.

Grayson's mouth twitched as he looked at his father sadly.

"I wanted to look like you and grandfather. I wanted my hair to be straight too. So I used mommy's heating device for her hair and it fell on my ear and burned me." Grayson said in tears.

I closed my eyes trying to prevent tears from coming down my face. I went to speak but Spock stopped me.

"Why would you want to straighten your hair?" Spock questioned softly.

"Skylar, Soren, grandfather, you and all other Vulcan's have straight hair." He paused and my heart continued to break for my son.

I wondered if this is the internal agony that Amanda went through as she watched Spock torment himself.

"You did it to fit in?" Spock questioned his voice and tone soft.

"Yes daddy." He answered softly.

Tears began to fall from my sons eyes and I wanted to run to him and hold him in my arms. Spock opened his arms to Grayson. My son fell right into his father's arms. Spock wrapped him in his powerful arms tightly. He kissed Grayson's cheek softly and looked him in the eyes.

"Grayson I want you to do something for me." Spock said placing Grayson on his hip.

"Yes daddy."

"I want you to remember that no matter what anyone tells you. You already do fit in somewhere. You fit in the puzzle that is your family. Your mother and I love you very much. You are Human and Vulcan but you're also your own person and no matter what you look like we will always love you." Spock said tenderly with a smile.

Everyone in sickbay was watching and I could swear I heard sighs and snivels.

"Grayson you don't have to choose to be Human or Vulcan you're both. When you go to Vulcan with your grandfather you do not need to make changes to your appearance. You are already beautiful." Spock continued with a softness he only shared with his family.

He walked over to a mirror with Grayson still latched onto his hip.

"Grayson look at us in the mirror. You already resemble me." Spock smiled.

He was right though I don't know what I have to do to get a child that looks like me everyone I give birth to with Spock's DNA look like him. Grayson wasn't an exact replica of Spock like Soren and Skylar but he defiantly didn't resemble me.

"Daddy your eyes are brown and mine are green."

"Yes. Yours and Amanda's eyes are a very pale green. Something that you picked up from your other grandfather. He is a piece in the puzzle of your family."

"My eyebrows are human." He pouted.

"Yes they are. They are your mother's eyebrows."

"My hair is curly and yours is straight." Grayson pouted still.

"Yes." Spock coached.

"My ears are pointed that's it." Grayson said tugging at his ears.

"Grayson you must understand that you, Amanda, Soren and Skylar are all unique. You are each different. You have different personalities, likes and dislikes. When I was a child I was the only half human half Vulcan that made me unique. The four of you are more unique than I was. It will be hard for you on Vulcan and if at any point you don't want to be there anymore. Uncle Jim will turn the ship around and come and get you." Spock said with a smile.

His statement was true the five of them my husband and my children were indeed unique. And if they said they didn't want to be on Vulcan anymore Jim would defiantly turn the ship around and go get his 'littlest crew members'. Grayson looked in the mirror for a few more seconds and turned to Spock. My tears fell from my eyes minutes ago. Grayson wrapped his arms around his father's neck and squeezed tightly.

"I love you daddy." He said happily.

Spock kissed Grayson's nose and smiled.

"I love you too Grayson." He replied.

Spock walked them back over to where Sarek and I were standing. Grayson slid into my arms and hugged me. I kissed his forehead and held him close.

"Mommy can we go home?" he questioned.

"Sure how about we pick up your sister and brothers and go home ok?" I questioned and a large smile graced my son's face

When we reached our quarters we placed Soren and Sky in their cribs. I was grateful to Diane for already having them ready for bed. Amanda and Grayson climbed into our bed. Spock got in on one side and me on the other. He wouldn't wind up on the floor tonight unless Sore and Sky came in the bed with us. Grayson curled into me and Amanda curled into Spock and they were asleep quickly. Spock had even fallen asleep which usually only happened once the rest of us were asleep. I had been watching the three of them so intently that when Spock's eyes opened it caught me off guard.

"Nyota you should be asleep." he said in a whisper.

"I know I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss these moments with them." I said sadly.

"I will miss them too. We are making the right choice Nyota." He reassured me.

"I know. By the way you were great with him tonight." I added and my arm tightened around Grayson.

"I only spoke the truth to him." He replied.

"Yeah I know. Still it was a lovely moment. If we were alone I would give you a prize," I smiled.

His eyebrow peaked and he smiled.

"Well lieutenant make it something I can unwrap." He said with a sexy smile.

"Noted commander." I smiled and we watched each other until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Spock

I woke up with a smile. I smiled at the tussled curly light brown hair sprayed across my face. Amanda had fallen asleep on my chest last night and I didn't have the heart to move her. I smiled as I remembered how she always loved to fall asleep on my chest ever since she was a baby. This would be the last morning that we would have like this since today is the day they go to Vulcan. I looked over to the other side of the bed Grayson was tucked under his mother as always. When I watched him with her I sometimes found myself experiencing jealousy.

I am jealous because I wish that I could have allowed myself to have that kind of relationship with my mother. I loved my mother but I never allowed her to comfort me or hold me until I went to sleep. If I could go back I would. I would have run to her when I was tormented and teased. I would have let her wrap her arms around me.

Grayson would try not to have Nyota comfort him but she never allowed him to shut her out. I loved her for that. She would give our children the room they need to be themselves and still not allow them to push her away. She never let me push her away either but at the same time gave me space.

As I watched the three of them sleeping I began to have doubts. Am I really doing the right thing by sending them with my father? They need more training than I can provide they have already surpassed me in their telepathic abilities. The Vulcan ministers are demanding that they be retested. They want to watch them take the test.

Nyota's eyes began to open and I waited patiently.

"Good morning." She whispered her voice still dry from sleep.

"Good morning." I replied with a smile.

"Did she sleep on you all night?" She questioned with a knowing smile.

"Of course she did." I answered with a smile.

"Spock I don't think I can do this." She said tearfully.

"Nyota I am confident you will do what is necessary." I replied in my normal tone.

She sighed heavily kissing the back of Grayson's head and sat up. I gently laid Amanda on her stomach on the bed. Nyota walked into my arms. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head as she cried into my shirt. After three minuets she pushed herself away from me.

"I need to shower and get breakfast ready. I figured I'd make their favorite. They won't have anyone there to make banana pancakes." She cried and wiped the tears from her eyes.

I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek and she smiled.

"Want to join me?" She questioned with her held out for me.

I smiled and took her hand allowing her to lead me into the bathroom. The water beat down on us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a soft kiss.

"Turn around." I whispered against her lips.

Her reply was only to oblige me. She turned her back to me and I ran the washing cloth against her skin. I continued my slow torture of her body for five minuets before I turned around and she began to wash my back but because she is short she has an advantage I do not. She laid soft kisses against my back under the illusion of washing me.

After drying we changed into our uniforms. We opted for our planet side uniforms my black commander uniform and her red lieutenant uniform. She left her hair out and allowed it to air dry. It curled like Grayson and Amanda's. I loved her that way. Correction I loved her any way.

She began work on breakfast and I regretfully woke up Amanda and Grayson. They dragged themselves into their bathroom to bathe. As I began my walk to the kitchen Skylar began to wail followed seconds later by Soren.

Holding one on each hip I walked into the kitchen and sat them in their highchairs. On cue Nyota handed them each a cracker which always caused them such excitement. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. The boys giggled and she shook her head.

"Please give these to them." She said handing me two small bowls.

I sat the two bowls of completely cooled oatmeal in front of them and they began to feed themselves. Nyota put the last pancake on a plate. Grayson and Amanda bounced into the kitchen with their pajamas back on. Nyota had forgotten to pick out clothes for them.

"Mommy you didn't pick anything out for me to wear." Amanda pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Eat breakfast and I'll help you choose something to wear." Nyota answered somberly.

Breakfast was strangely quiet. Nyota didn't eat anything she just watched the kids. I don't remember eating myself. I watched her watching them.

Grayson finished first. He rose from the table and placed his dish in the cleaner. He grasped his mother's hand and she rose from the table as well. She walked with him to his and Amanda's room. After a few minuets Amanda finished and came to sit on my lap.

"Daddy." She said sweetly with her hands on my face.

"Yes princess." I replied. She loved that name.

"Will you miss me?" She questioned with sad eyes.

"Yes I will very much. Who else will I have tea parties with?" I questioned bringing a smile to her face.

"You promise to come and visit right daddy."

"Amanda your mother and I are not leaving you there to never see you again. You and your brother are just going to school. We will come and see you whenever the time allows. However I trust that you and your brother send us messages." I answered with a smile.

"Yes daddy. Daddy mommy is very sad."

"Yes she is. I am sad as well we will miss the two of you greatly." I replied.

"Do you think the other children will like me?"

"I can not say for sure. Many Vulcan's were displeased with me for choosing your mother over a Vulcan mate. They may have passed that onto their own children."

"Mommy says that I shouldn't care what other people think of us. She says that Gray and I have to stick together."

"Mommy is right. You and your brothers are very special. I am the only half Vulcan half Human and as my children you are 1/3 Vulcan for that you will be ridiculed as I was for being only half Vulcan. There are no others in the universe like the four of you." I said as I ran my hand across her face.

"They will tell you that you have no place in the universe. That is untrue." I continued.

"Ok daddy I understand. I will protect Gray." She said with a smile and kissing my cheek.

"Come let's get you dressed. Go to mommy." I said kissing her lips lightly and placing her on her feet. She ran into her room.

I smiled at the thought of her being Grayson's protector. If nothing else she defiantly had her mother's temper. She will be known to have emotional outburst. I released Skylar and Soren from their highchairs and they ran to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Nyota

I helped Grayson get dressed. When he was fully dressed in his kaki pants, long button down blue shirt and boots I pulled him into a hug.

"Mommy I can not breathe." He whined.

"Yes you can or you wouldn't be talking." I laughed and pulled away from him.

I was greeted by his beautiful smile. I rustled his hair with my hand and brushed my hand against his face. He smiled softly at me and tears left my eyes.

"Mommy why are you crying?" He questioned.

"I'm going to miss you and your sister. You're my babies." I cried.

"Mommy we're not babies anymore we're five." He scolded.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Yes Gray I know how old you are I was there. I just I love you and Amanda so much it's very hard to let you go and not be able to see you everyday." I cried.

"Soren and Sky will be here. You will see them everyday." He countered.

"Sweetie your brothers are not replacements for you and Amanda. Yes they will be here but it's not the same as having you and your sister with us everyday." I answered pinching his chin.

"So you will miss us?" He questioned softly.

"Of course everyday. So I want you to send a communication at least once a week." I said tearfully.

"I promise mommy. I will miss you too."

I smiled at my beautiful son. He's like Spock in so many ways identity crisis and all. I don't have to be physic to know that he'll end up at Starfleet too.

I did my best to keep my tears in check. Amanda bounced into the room and I smiled. I came to the conclusion that Amanda looked like the both of us but she had more of Spock's features than she had of mine. I know that she will follow her brother to the end of the universe they have a bond like no other. They have the twin bond I see it with Soren and Skylar too. If Gray decides to go to Starfleet she'll be right there next to him and vice versa.

"Mommy it's time to dress me now." She said happily.

"It sure is diva. I have the perfect outfit." I said with a smile as I walked over to her closet.

I saw the boys run pass the room and Spock running after them. It will defiantly be a lot calmer around here that is for sure. Not by much though. Sky and Soren were toddlers in every sense of the word complete opposites of how Gray and Amanda are. Gray and Amanda sometimes remind me of small adults but Soren and Sky are different.

Maybe it's because Spock and I are used to having children now that we're more relaxed and that makes Sky and Soren relaxed or if it's just that Amanda and Gray are firstborn maybe even at this age they feel pressure. I gave birth to all four of them and they certainly have the same father. But the differences in how they interact with each other and us are completely fascinating.

Maybe the difference was because when I was pregnant with Mandy and Gray Spock wasn't around until the very end which is also when they were so busy trying to protect the three of us during the Klingon incident that they mentally grew up too soon. I'm not sure of anything except my heart is breaking.

I came back into the room with Amanda's favorite purple dress and same colored shoes. I grabbed some panties and stockings for her and placed them on her bed.

"Come on Mandy." I said softly trying not to let my tears fall.

I dressed her in silence. I sat her between my legs as I brushed her hair into a ponytail putting her ears on full display. I love those ears I'm very proud of those ears. Unlike Gray Amanda does not share in his identity crisis.

For now she is comfortable with her appearance and her heritage that may change of course once she becomes older but for now she is a very confident little girl.

"Mommy you'll miss me right?" She questioned as I wrapped her hair in the barrette.

"Of course why is that a question you and Gray keep asking? We're your parents we love you and it is very hard for us to let you go." I answered.

I finished her hair and pat both sides of her head. She stood and faced me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby. I'll always love you. You're my diva."

"Mommy I'll do my best in school so that you and daddy will be proud of me."

I grasped her little face in my hands and kissed her.

"Mandy we will always be proud of you." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Ladies." Spock said from the door.

I looked at him and smiled. He had changed into his on duty uniform.

"Spock you changed what happened?" I questioned confused.

"Soren." He answered with a smile. "This is more comfortable anyway." He answered with another smile.

"I'll change too. I'll be back." I said walking pass him.

I quickly changed into my duty uniform and I realized how comfortably it really was. I walked back into the living room to see all of my children, husband and father in law waiting for me.

Spock walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's time to go. Jim will meet us in the transporter room." He said softly.

"Ok." I replied shaking my head.

"Are you ok?" He questioned in almost a whisper.

"I'll live I suppose."

I sighed deeply and walked with him over to our family. I held Soren in my arm and held Amanda's hand. Spock held Grayson's hand and held Skylar. The walk to the transporter room seemed to go quickly. To quick for me.

In moments we were on Vulcan. I sighed heavily again.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to respond to angym thank you for the review. I hope that i can keep you and everyone entertained. Thank you everyone for the reviews so far keep them coming. I'm so glad that everyone loved the scene with Spock and Gray as I wrote that chapter Spock's words just poured out.

Ok i have to admit that i saw the movie again this weekend and I'm addicted to the youtube music videos and Zach's but. Ok enough read and enjoy.

keysha

Chapter 5- Spock

We materialized on Vulcan. Skylar vacated my arms for that of Jim's. Now both Grayson and Amanda were holding my hands. Skylar played with Jim's face causing giggles of delight to erupt from my small son. Soren's head lay on Nyota's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her neck. I smiled at his sleeping face. My father led us to the hall of elders.

Our party endured the stares and whispers. Jim seemed to be oblivious but I know better than that. It was clear Nyota was ignoring them. Her curly hair flowed behind her blowing its tropical scent into my nose.

"Daddy why are people staring at us?" Grayson questioned.

I looked down at my son and smiled.

"One would say that because our family is so different and beautiful they can not help themselves." I answered with a smile.

We walked up the steps to the hall and I experienced a sense of nervousness. Father took his seat beside the other ministers. Soren had awakened and Nyota put him down. He stood quietly in front of her holding onto her leg. Jim had also placed Skylar on his feet. Now he was holding onto my leg. I found myself running out of space in my own body. Amanda and Grayson had both of my hands and now Skylar was attached to my leg. My other leg was then attacked by Soren. I have now officially run out of space and body parts for my children to hold onto. I suppose it was a good idea to put off on having more children if there were another I wouldn't be able to hold them.

I am not sure why the four of them were clinging to me. Usually when Skylar and Soren wanted that kind of attention they clung to Nyota.

"It would seem Spock that you have been very productive and busy." Minister Saran said with sarcasm.

"Are all of them yours?" Minster Sumac questioned with equal sarcasm.

"Indeed they are." I answered with a smile.

Nyota started at me and I closed my eyes in response. The code we when we couldn't say the words. She was about to have an outburst I had to get the situation under control.

"You would have been a great help here Spock but you chose not to help us and now you want your children to attend Junior Vulcan Academy?" Saran questioned.

"My son and daughter are of Vulcan heritage they should be allowed to attend. I am sure that their teachers will find their abilities and knowledge extraordinary." I answered in my normal tone.

"In the test you sent they have passed all of the Vulcan children who are requesting entrance to the school. It is well known that you were the top student in your class even with your disadvantage." Minister Saran said with what I believe to be jealousy.

Nyota glared at him her body trembling with anger. I released Amanda's hand to grab Nyota's arm gently to keep her from boiling over.

"I am sure that those tests you submitted were tampered with. Your children have a bigger disadvantage than you do. They are mostly human the results can not be correct." He continued.

"Sir with all due respect. Spock is not the type of person to cheat. Honestly though I can't understand why he is so determined to send the kids here." Jim stated angrily.

"Captain Kirk you are out of place." Minister Saran scolded.

I looked to Jim who backed down.

"You realize Spock if you had chosen to stay on Vulcan with a Vulcan mate we would not be questioning the abilities of your offspring."

Anger was rising in me scratching at the surface begging for release.

"I assure the results were accurate. You may conduct your..." I paused when I saw a minister seated next to father grab his head in pain.

I looked down at Grayson who was smiling. Then another minister grabbed her head as well. I glared at both Amanda and Grayson. Soon every Vulcan in the room was in pain beside father and me.

Then Soren and Skylar lifted their small hands and the four Vulcan guards were tossed from one side of the large room to the other. I stood in shock. Clearly my children were the cause. I was unable to move or comment. Soren twirled his finger and the guards he had under his control spun in the air where they were suspended.

Nyota knelt down in front of the boys with tears.

"Soren, Skylar I need you to stop this ok." She cried. "Spock." She cried calling me from my trance.

I knelt down with her.

"Amanda and Grayson cease with these actions." I ordered still in a daze as to what the four of them are capable of.

Soren and Skylar had not done what Nyota asked.

"Soren and Sky please. Please put the men down." She cried with her hands on their faces.

"I know that they are upsetting you. They are upsetting me too but what you are doing is wrong please do what mommy ask and put them down." She pleaded with them.

Tears were pouring from her eyes. The ministers were in immense pain. Jim and my father ran outside because they heard screaming coming from outside as well.

"Spock! They are doing it outside." Jim yelled.

Both Amanda and Grayson's eyes were now white. I must admit that now I am experiencing fear.

"Gray, Mandy there is no need for you to take actions into your own hands. Release your hold or you will kill them." I pleaded as I put my arms around both of them.

I brought them into me holding them tightly.

"Please stop this." I pleaded almost in tears.

"But daddy they are being mean." Amanda pouted.

"I know princess but you can not do things like this just because someone hurt your feelings." I countered.

"Daddy will it always be like this for us?" Grayson questioned.

"I can not answer that Grayson. However you and Amanda must try very hard to make this work. Then if you do not wish to stay we will come for you. Please release them." I pleaded again.

Their eyes returned to normal and the ministers began to come around. I hugged them tighter. I heard thuds as the guards fell to the floor.

"Spock did they do this?" Saran questioned.

"Yes." I answered with a heavy sigh.

They spoke amongst themselves. Nyota and I stood. I again held Grayson and Amanda's hands and Nyota held Soren and Skylar's hands.

"Spock we have agreed to allow all of your offspring into the school. You may bring the other two when they reach the age." Saran said firmly.

I tilted my head in response. I knelt back down in front of my son and daughter. Jim handed me the black box from the case I had with us. I opened it and there were four lockets on chains with digital pictures of our family. I placed the first on Grayson then Amanda.

"These are so that you'll remember we're always with you and love you." I said softly.

"You two are going to have to be strong ok." Nyota cried as she looked at them.

Jim had taken Soren and Skylar to the side so that they were occupied with him and my father.

"We'll be back for holidays and your birthday. We'll come back every chance we get ok." Nyota continued to cry.

"I need the two of you to behave for your grandfather and do your best. Always remember you're Vulcan and Human you don't have to chose to be one or the other." I said firmly.

My wife and I wrapped our arms around them in one massive hug.

"We love you mommy and daddy. We'll be good we promise." They said in unison.

I pulled myself away from them and had to pull Nyota away as well. Father ushered them away and we were in the hall without our first born children. The pain I feel now is more than I expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Nyota

I woke up wrapped in his arms I had been crying all night that I had cried myself to sleep. I had been scared on the planet the way my children reacted. All four of them they are so powerful I fear that they will never be truly under control. I don't want them to be considered monsters but people who don't understand will defiantly call them that.

It's hard for me to figure out which set of my twins are more dangerous. Soren and Skylar are dangerous because it seemed they were doing it for fun. Grayson and Amanda were clearly driven by emotion. They need logic because their emotion is dangerous and can kill.

What do we do with Soren and Sky if they think its fun to toss people around rooms? I could only hope that Spock and I could get them to understand how not to abuse their power. I realize that they are toddlers and they don't fully understand I just hope the situation doesn't get worse.

I wondered if Sky and Soren had the ability and thought process to know to keep secrets from us. Twins have a special bond that can never be broken but Gray and Mandy's abilities manifested themselves in the womb. How long have my baby boys had this ability? Why didn't we know until now?

I didn't even realize I was sitting up until Spock woke up and kissed the back of my shoulder. I smiled over my shoulder at him and turned my neck to kiss him.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about what happened with the kids." I replied.

"I am perplexed as well. I was unaware that Soren and Sky had such abilities." He answered.

"Spock everything is going to be ok right?" I questioned softly.

"Grayson and Amanda will learn to control their emotions. They will find logic and it will help them." He answered with a smile.

I turned to face him.

"Spock they're just like you."

"Explain." He said softly.

"When you're really upset your emotions control you. They're the same way."

"Indeed I have been known to have quite violent emotional out burst. However I am confident that our children will find the logic they need to counter their emotions so that they can control that enormous power they have." He stated with his hand on my face.

"I can't help but feel like we abandoned them there." I cried.

"They are aware that we have not abandoned them." He said trying to comfort me running his hand against my skin.

He brought his lips down on mine softly.

"Now lieutenant I believe you said that I am owed a prize. I wish to collect now. The boys are asleep and I wanted a little chocolate for breakfast." He whispered against my lips with a smile.

"Funny, commander I don't remember saying that." I joked.

He threw that sexy eyebrow up at me and I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"You promised that I could unwrap it as well." He said against my ear as he continued his mouth's exploration of my face.

I exhaled deeply as his hot lips on my cool skin sent shivers through my body. I shook my head in disagreement.

"I don't remember that either commander. You should refresh my memory." I said my voice now thick with lust.

His hand slid down my body until he reached my stomach where he untied my robe. My back arched in response to him. It amazed me how six years and four kids later he still made me feel like it was the first time. A low growl erupted from his chest and he tore my night gown and I pouted.

"I will purchase a new one on the next shore leave." I whispered against my breast.

My leg wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped my butt and he lifted us off of the bed. He slid himself into me slowly he tortured me with his rhythm. My walls clenched around him and he winced at the sensation my orgasm caused.

"Sp…" his name choked in my throat and was replaced with a loud moan.

He held me tightly as I convulsed on him. He's learned a lot since the first time we were together then again he's had six years to perfect his technique. He always tortured me causing me to orgasm multiple times before he would allow his own release. My pace became wilder as I craved more of him. He slammed himself against the window for balance. The stars were the only light in the room and they bounced off his face beautifully.

Sweat poured from both of us as he gripped my butt again I felt him tense inside of me his strokes became more desperate as release clawed its way to the surface. He pulled my hair tugging my neck back. He sunk his teeth into my neck and he threw me again into passions completion. He poured his seed into me filling me.

I laid my head on his shoulder as we attempted to catch our breath.

"I love you." He panted.

"I know." I replied and he smiled.

"Do you wish to shower?" He questioned breathing heavily.

I looked at clock at our bedside 0500 hours he goes to the bridge in an hour and I go on at 0700. I sighed heavily.

"Doesn't look like we really have a choice." I said with a devious smile.

"No we do not." He answered in a whisper.

After our shower I prepared breakfast for the boys. I pulled six bowls down. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"I can't believe I'm crying again."

"Nyota we have never been separated from them outside of when we went on our honeymoon. It is the first morning without them it will get easier." He said softly.

"I miss them so much. I'm ready to steal a shuttle and go get them." I cried.

He gently turned me to face him and I gave him a soft tearful smile.

"When we get back later we will send them a message as a family." He said as he ran the back of his hand across my cheek.

"That sounds great." I replied with a bigger smile.

"I have to go. I have to go over some things in the lab. I will see you on the bridge lieutenant." He said with a wink.

"I will see you on the bridge commander." I countered with a kiss against his lips.

He glanced back into our quarters when he saw Soren standing up in his crib. He came back inside and picked Soren up bringing him to me. He placed Soren in the highchair and kissed my cheek. He kissed Soren's forehead and walked back out.

"Bye daddy." Soren called.

I know he never got tired of hearing that word. Whenever looking at Sky and Soren it's like Spock never really left the room. I waited for their breakfast to cool. Soren loved apple and cinnamon oatmeal so instead of milk I used apple juice to thin it slightly. Sky loved strawberry and banana oatmeal.

"Mommy." Skylar called from his crib.

"I'll be right back." I said to Soren as I kissed the top of his head and retrieved his brother.

"Hey monkey."I said as I pulled him out of the crib.

I call him that because he loves to climb. Jim says that when he gets old enough he's going to take him for a space jump. I'll make sure that he's never old enough.

I place him on my hip and kissed his cheek. I placed him in the highchair across from Soren and they talked to each other in their own secret language that only they could understand. I laughed because Grayson and Amanda have a secret language too.

I had news for my kids I'm the best communications officer in the fleet I will decode their language. I laughed to myself knowing that wasn't true I didn't want to decode their languages it was unique to them. As unique and special as the four of them are.

I sat down and ate breakfast with my boys and I managed to get through it without tears. Good start for day one. I got some wonderful lovemaking upon waking up and so far made it through breakfast without a flood of tears looking at Mandy and Gray's empty seats.

I can do this I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I based how many years Spock has been in Starfleet based on him entering the academy at age 16. Enjoy

Chapter 7- Spock 1 year after Gray and Mandy have gone to Vulcan.

Surprise struck me when Sub Commander Tal told us that the Commander of the fleet that now had us surrounded wanted to see me as well as Jim. They suggest a simultaneous beam two their officers' beam to the Enterprise in exchange for Jim and I.

The large chair that held the Commander of this ship was turned away from us as the guards brought us in. When the chair turned it reveled a female Commander. A playful smile crossed Jim's face and I had the desire to roll my eyes.

"I will speak with the captain first." She said in a commanding tone.

I nodded my head in response and walked out with the guards. When she called me back into the room Jim had a strange look on his face.

"We were not aware there was a Vulcan among the crew of the Enterprise." She said as she walked around the desk.

"Starfleet is not in the habit of informing Romulans about the staff aboard its ships." I answered in my normal unemotional tone.

"Still there are certain ships and crew members who are known to us." She answered looking at Jim.

"What gains Spock your special interest?" Jim questioned from the side.

"Our forefathers shared an ancestry. We can appreciate a Vulcan." She said looking at me intensely.

"I have been told that Vulcan's can not lie is that true or false?" She questioned standing in front of me.

"That is a truth." I replied.

"So why are you really here?"

"I wish to say nothing that will affect my integrity." I replied.

"So there is truth here somewhere?"

"You have been told everything he has nothing left to say." Jim shouted.

"If I may speak Commander." I probed. Jim and I traded places.

"Captain Kirk has been buckling under the stress of command. He had no orders to cross the neutral zone into Romulan Space. I believe he is unfit for command." I said straight faced never showing any emotion.

"You traitor!" Jim screamed as he trembled with anger.

The guards grabbed him as he lunged at me.

"You traitor I'll kill you! I'll kill you." He continued to scream.

She activated her com and sent a message to the Enterprise.

"Captain Kirk has been placed under arrest for espionage. Commander Spock's was key in convicting the Captain and assuring us that the crew is not at fault and were acting under the orders of a man clearly not in his right mind. Lt. Commander Uhura you will follow my flag ship to a Romulan command center where your crew will be processed and released to Federation Authorities." She said into her com.

"I only take orders from Captain Kirk and this ship will go nowhere until he returns." Nyota's voice said through the com. I fought back a smile.

Jim however was smiling from ear to ear.

"You traitor do you hear Human integrity and loyalty. Who would have guessed your wife to be more loyal to me than she is to you?" Jim yelled.

"Take him to the security room." She commanded.

"A Vulcan amongst humans how do you stand it?" She questioned leaning against her desk in front of me.

"I am half human. The captain is emotional but emotional outbursts do not affect me."

"So where does your allegiance lye? Do you call yourself Human or Vulcan?" She questioned.

"Vulcan." I answered simply.

"How many years have been in Starfleet?" she questioned.

"Fourteen years" I answered.

"You clearly are the superior being yet you serve him. Why do you not have your own ship?"

"I have no desire for command." I answered truthfully.

"No desire or no opportunity?"

"Opportunities such as command are rare."

"Rare or only rare for a Vulcan?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. Commander let us speak truthfully."

"Of course."

"You want the Enterprise." I said waiting for her response.

"Of course, the Enterprise would be a great achievement. Brining the Federation's flag ship flanked by my own flagship. It would expand the scope of my power. Of our power." He said with her hand on my chest.

I continued to stand there with my hands behind my back.

"You have nothing to return to in the Federation. Your human wife clearly has no allegiance to you. I would make a place for you. Have no other ally but you." She said with her hand on my chest.

"She is doing her duty. I can not fault her for that. She can not be sure that what you say is true. Her response is the only logical one she can make."

The com beeped again.

"Commander. The prisoner needs medical attention." The security guard said in a rushed tone.

"You must send for Dr. McCoy I am sure that your doctor has no experience in human physiology." I said still with my hands behind my back.

"I must speak with Uhura she will send the doctor." I continued.

"You may send for your doctor." She replied with a smile.

"Uhura here." She answered. I closed my eyes at the sound of her voice.

I suddenly could not wait to able to hold her in my arms again.

"Uhura this is Commander Spock." I answered.

"Mr. Spock. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to send Dr. McCoy over to the flag ship the Captain has been injured." I said displaying in my voice no emotion that could be read by anyone except her.

"Understood." She replied and disconnected the com.

"Mr. Spock your wife does not sound pleased with you at the moment."

"On duty she is not my wife she is a senior bridge officer. Right now the Enterprise crew is counting on her to push her feelings for me aside and make the right choices."

"She is doing her duty?"

"Indeed she is. It is what I trained her to do." I answered. The pride in my voice went unnoticed.

"Attend me." The commander said walking pass me.

I walked beside her as she gave me a tour of the ship while walking towards the security area. I stopped and walked towards an area that seemed to be off limits with a guard in front of it.

"I will expect you for dinner." She ordered.

"Indeed." I responded looking down at her.

"Allow me to rephrase. Will you join me for dinner?" she questioned.

I nodded in response. I began to walk over to an area with a guard.

"That area Mr. Spock is for only the most loyal of Romulans." She said stopping me.

"Of course." I said agreeing.

We reached Jim's holding cell where Dr. McCoy stood over him.

"What is your diagnosis?" she questioned.

"Extreme stress and depression." He answered.

"In your opinion would this condition affect his ability to command a ship?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"So Mr. Spock it would seem that your conclusion about the captain was right." She said looking at me.

"Spock I can't believe you would turn on Jim like that." Dr. McCoy said in a shocked human tone.

"Doctor my duty is to the crew and the federation." I answered in my normal tone.

Jim stood and lunged at me I placed one hand on his face and the other on his neck. He slowly fell to his knees then to the floor on his back.

"I was not prepared for his attack on instinct I used the Vulcan death grip." I answered.

"Well your instincts are still intact he's dead Spock." McCoy said angrily.

"Spock are you ready to take your rightful place as commander of the Enterprise?" She questioned and I bowed my head in response.

I watched quietly as the doctor beamed up with Jim's body.

"Spock come our dinner is ready." She said harshly. I tilted my head in response to her order.

"Would you leave her ever?" She questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Spock

I looked at her questioningly.

"Leave her?" I questioned in reply.

"Would you leave Uhura? Would you leave her and the Federation behind?"

"It would be her decision." I replied as we entered her quarters.

"I doubt that a human would find a place in Romulan society."

"Perhaps." I answered.

"I've had several Vulcan dishes prepared I hope they are to your liking." She said as we walked over to the food.

"The food appears to be better than that of the Enterprise. I must admit a strong recruitment tactic." I answered choosing a piece of food to sample.

I sat down on what Nyota would have described as a couch and the commander sat at my feet.

"Spock if you join us I will… I mean we will give you whatever you desire." She continued softly.

"Commander I am Vulcan desire is an emotion." I replied in my normal tone.

"Spock you do know that I have a first name."

She leaned over bringing her face close to me.

"I was beginning to wonder." I stated leaning in as well.

"Would you like me to tell you what it is?" She questioned.

I came in closer as did she. She leaned into my ear. As she whispered her name my eyebrow peaked in interest. She pulled back from me and hand me another drink.

"How rare and beautiful a name but rough and cold when spoken by a solider." I commented in a slightly enticing way.

"Mr. Spock allow the solider to transform into a woman." She whispered.

She stood and went into the next room. This was my chance to contact the Enterprise. I advised the Enterprise that I would contact the transporter room with the coordinates. I closed my communicator when I heard her reenter the room.

"Does my outfit please you?" She questioned coming towards me.

"Indeed it does. In fact it should help our negotiations." I answered.

She put her hand up in the customary Vulcan salute and I did the safe. I covered my hand with hers and she began to tremble. I felt as if a spark ignited in me. I continued my actions as she began to breathe heavily. Suddenly I became dizzy. I made my way back to the couch and sat down.

"Spock are you ok?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

"I feel strange." I answered out of breath.

I have never felt this way. It was a similar feeling that Nyota would describe when she was pregnant and going through 'morning sickness'.

My vision became blurred and all went black. I was not out for long. I could feel my body moving. I could feel the pressure of someone on top of me.

Slowly my eyes opened it was her. I grabbed her arms in an attempt to remove her from me. The drug she gave me was very effective I was unable to move her or stop what was going on.

"No. Not Nyota. Not Nyota." I breathed almost pleading.

She crashed her lips onto mine and I tried to move again. All of my thoughts focused on my wife. If she discovered this horrible situation she would never forgive me. I would lose everything. I tried again to move it was futile.

"Please stop this." I said in my normal tone although to myself I noticed the words sounded strangled.

"Spock enjoy this. Your human can not give you what I can." She panted.

"I do not wish this to take place." I responded.

"It's too late Spock it's over." She answered.

The poison began to ware off. She dismounted from me and began to redress herself.

I know how it feels to be violated. I shared with her the Vulcan touch something I did to stall for time. As I waited for the drug to ware off some more she came back into the room.

"You will join Romulus Spock one way or the other. That human woman of yours can never fully appreciate you. I will. I will keep you satisfied."

"Satisfaction is an emotion." I corrected.

Her door chimed as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Commander we have detected a foreign communication." Sub Commander Tal said rushed.

"Well find it." She shouted.

I came into the room where she and her men were and handed them my communicator.

"The cloaking device." She shouted and they began to run.

I followed behind them closely. We reached the room and I felt relieved that both the cloaking device and Jim were gone. She stood in front of me anger smoldering off of her.

"Who is your accomplice?" She questioned.

"What is your current form of execution?" I questioned standing in my stoic posture.

"It will be painful." She answered.

"I request the right of statement." I continued.

"You've learned our customs well Spock." She said calmly.

I tilted my head in response. I still had to buy more time for the Enterprise.

"Who are you Spock that you think you can do this to me?" She questioned with anger.

"I am Commander Spock first officer of the USS Enterprise and as long as I wear the uniform that is who I am." I answered with pride in my voice.

"I would have given you everything!" She shouted.

"I have everything." I answered.

I could feel the tingle and hear the sound of myself being beamed away and she grabbed hold of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Nyota

"Captain the transporter room reports Commander Spock and the Romulan Commander on board." I said with a smile on my face and a sigh of relief.

Spock soon appeared on the bridge with the Romulan commander and security. He sat down in his seat and watched him and smiled.

"It won't work Captain." She seethed but while she was supposed to be talking to Jim her eyes were on Spock.

As a woman I knew that look. I looked to Spock and was greeted by his emotionless eyes. I heard Jim rabble off orders felt the ship go into warp and heard Sulu say we were in the neutral zone but my eyes stayed on the Romulan commander. She was hurt. Spock had hurt her. But how?

"Captain I will go to your brig now." She commented knowing now that she would not be going back to her fleet.

"No you are a guest. Commander Spock will take you to your quarters." Jim said.

Spock tilted his head in compliance.

"I thought that we shared something special Spock. We shared the touch. I know your human can not appreciate that as much as I." She said in Romulan.

My eyes locked with his as he walked by me. I saw an emotion I have never seen in him before. Guilt. Of all the emotions to see in his eyes guilt. I know what the touch is. It is for Vulcans as intimate as making love is for humans. But it is something that is shared to make and keep a connection with someone. She was right though 'the touch' never meant the same to me as it did for him. When we shared it, it was always right before making love. I'm human and humans crave more physical contact than just a touch. I realize if Spock were fully Vulcan and I fell in love with him I would have to settle for the touch for seven years.

He had an intimate moment with this woman. A moment that only should have been shared with me and while I don't get the same gratification she might have it's a moment shared by lovers. All I could feel at this moment was anger and betrayal. Touching her that way was as if he made love to her.

In a few seconds my relationship with him flashed before my eyes. I had become selfish in my marriage and relationship with him. I worked at my station trying to push aside the thoughts of him with another woman away from my mind. He came back to the bridge and could not even look at me. Something was very wrong. When my shift was over I walked quietly to the lift.

I picked the boys up from the playroom with Diane. Soren ran to me and I picked him up kissing his cheek. Skylar ran passed me and called to his father.

"Dad." He called and Spock picked him up and Skylar nuzzled into Spock's neck.

I walked over to him holding my son in my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned with anger in my whisper.

"Is it strange that I would pick them up from school?" He questioned with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the door. He was on my heels I'm sure he could see the heat of anger rolling off of me. We entered our quarters and Soren leapt from my arms running into his room. With both of our sons otherwise occupied playing in their room he slowly approached me.

He placed a gentle hand on my face. His thumb ran over the top of my cheek by my eye. I searched his eyes and my heart broke. Angry tears fell from my eyes. Before I could stop myself I felt a stinging in my hand. I hadn't realized that it connected with his face until he grabbed my wrist.

"The touch Spock! How could you?" I yelled in a whisper not wanting to scare the boys with screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I had to stall for time." He answered as if nothing wrong had been done.

"So stalling for time equates to sharing something with a woman you don't know that is essentially the same as if making love to her." I seethed with anger still at almost a whisper.

"Nyota I realize that you are angry. Perhaps the boys should stay with Kelly or Diane tonight."

"No Spock we can't keep pushing our kids off on other people. I want to know why you shared the touch with her and don't give me the story of stalling for time." I said rushed.

The boys ran back into the room before I could say anything else.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Skylar whined at my feet.

"Ok my little monkey bear what do you want for dinner?" I questioned as I picked him up.

"Pizza." He said loudly.

I saw Spock curl his lip slightly into a smile.

"How about you Soren do you want pizza too?" I asked.

"Yes mommy. But can I have shrooms on mine?" He questioned and I laughed.

"Sure sweetness you can have mushrooms. How about you Skylar what do you want on yours?" I continued.

"Roni." He answered.

"Ok so one slice of pepperoni and one mushroom." I answered as I put Skylar on his feet.

"Are you not going to ask what I would like for dinner?" Spock questioned in my ear.

I turned and stared in his eyes for a brief moment.

"I was thinking that maybe you would go to the commander's quarters for dinner." I answered and walked away.

I didn't fix anything for myself to eat. I just watched the boys. I loved to watch my children taking everything they do into memory I sometimes feel like I'm trying to store too much information about them all four of them into my brain. I feel like if I don't watch them that I'll miss something. They're growing so fast I want them to stay my babies forever.

Spock bathed them and prepared them for bed. While he was doing that I took a shower myself and got into my pajamas. I was sitting in the middle of the bed when he came in and walked into the bathroom for his own shower. I was still sitting in the middle of the bed when he came out.

"Are you going to tell me what happened on that ship now?" I questioned still with anger in my voice and my knees to my chest.

"It is best if I show you." He said coming towards me on his knees.

He sat in front of me and placed his fingers on my face for the mind meld. As his memories and emotions flooded over me one emotion and memory stuck. When he shared the touch with her he had indeed been satisfied. Fulfilled in a way I could not provide for him.

When the meld was over I broke down in tears.

"She raped you." I said in shock and anger.

"That is the human term for it." He replied.

"But the touch is something that you initiated?" I continued.

"It was. But she drugged me or else she would have never…" He began and I cut him off.

"Spock the sex I can get over. You were drugged. But something as intimate as the touch I can not get over. The emotion I felt from the mind meld at that moment was fulfillment and it made me realize something is terribly wrong with our marriage." I answered in tears.

He placed a loving hand on my face and I closed my eyes to his touch.

"Nyota there is nothing wrong with our marriage." He said trying to assure me.

"Yes Spock there is and I didn't realize it until now. I have been too selfish to realize that I have not been satisfying your Vulcan needs. You've been trying so hard to be the father you never had and the husband you think I need. You've been ignoring your Vulcan needs as well."

"Nyota." He said running his finger along my face.

"You've been trapped in human mode when it comes to this family and marriage that you've lost yourself and that's my fault. I saw it happening and I did nothing to stop it. I fell in love with every aspect of you yet I let you kill a part of yourself." I said wiping my tears away as they kept coming.

"I became so lost in the human love making which for me is very satisfying."

"It is very satisfying for me as well Nyota. There are four children to prove that point." He said with a smile.

"Yeah Spock I know. But how often do we practice Vulcan forms of love? I'll answer that for you. Not often enough. If you were a full Vulcan and I fell in love with you I would have to perform these rituals with you. You wouldn't have the human urges for sexual contact with me that you do now. In my blindness I have forgotten that you still need these Vulcan rituals as well. She gave that to you and she got more out of it than I ever would have."

"I believe your evaluation of the situation is correct. I suppose I have been missing the Vulcan mating rituals."

"I think we should be apart for a while." I said as tears poured from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Why?" He questioned forcing me to look at him.

"I need time to think Spock. I always thought that I was the only woman you needed and it turns out that I am not."

"Nyota there is always only you." He said kissing my lips.

I pursed my lips together and looked into his eyes. We sat in silence for minuets I don't know how many but I'm sure if I asked he would give me an exact number. Being truthful with myself I didn't know who I held anger towards. Am I angry at myself for not fulfilling all of his needs? Angry at him for not telling me he was missing something in our relationship and he was now settling and suffering from all his need not being met? Am I angry at her for being the woman who fulfilled what I could not? The one thing I was sure of was that I wanted to kill her for violating him.

I in some strange was also gratified that she could not live on Vulcan ritual alone she too needed sexual fulfillment and the fact that she had to drug him pleased me. At least he was stingy with his body.

"Nyota." He called pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I answered with softness in my voice.

"This separation you are requesting when is it to take place?" He questioned.

"I don't know Spock. But if you don't mind I really want to be in your arms right now." I said softly.

His lips curled into a soft smile and he lay down. I curled into him with my back to him. His arm wrapped around me as it has so many times before. He kissed the back of my head and I drifted off to sleep. I had no idea what the coming days and months had in store for us.

Author note: So many of you have requested some Amanda and Grayson chapters and i am working on them. Sorry for the delay in updates i hope the three chaps were worth the way i have been having my own real life drama to deal with so i appolgize. However i love Zachary Quinto and I've been catching up on heroes i've seen all 3 seasons now and I have been debating doing a Sylar fan fic to redeem the character. And my mother pointed out that these are Spock's kids with Sylar's ability and it hadn't occured to me until after i finshed all 3 seasons that she was right. Ok enough rambling. Amanda and Grayson chaps next along with some big choices being made by Spock and Nyota.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Nyota

I sat in the middle of our bed with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. The boys ran into the room and I closed my eyes. I love them but looking at them is really painful. I have to look at Spock on the bridge then I have to come home and look at him too twice. I wiped my eyes as they jumped on the bed. I kissed them both on the head and looked at the clock.

"Hmm its 2230 hours why are the two of you still awake?" I questioned and they looked at each other and smiled.

They were playing their favorite game.

"Mommy we want to sleep with you and daddy." Soren pouted.

I sighed heavily. I hate this game. They do it often. They think that Spock and I don't know they do this to get him and me together again. This game has been going on for the six months that Spock and I have been separated.

"Ok then call your dad and ask him if he can come over." I said not willing to fight with them right now. "Computer where is Commander Spock?" I questioned.

"Commander Spock is in the science lab." The computer answered back.

"Soren to daddy." He called into the com.

I scoffed at my son.

"Soren and Skylar to Commander Spock." I said into the com for them.

"Spock here." He answered.

"Daddy can you come home please we can't sleep and we want to sleep with you and mommy." Skylar said rushed.

I could hear the slight chuckle in Spock's voice.

"On my way." He answered.

The com went dead and they both looked at me and smiled. I shook my head at them. They stood at the bedroom door ready to pounce on him the moment he entered which is exactly what he did. He picked them both up and placed them on the bed.

Those old tingles shot through my body when he looked at me. Moments like this made the separation harder. I wanted to be with him I needed to be with him. My body craved him. My mind craved him and most of all my heart craved him. The only thing holding me back was every time we kissed or he touched me I would see them together.

The boys lay in the bed while he took his boots off. He would leave his uniform on because he will be gone once they go to sleep. He took his boots off to lay down with us. Skylar curled into me and Soren into Spock. I ran my finger up and down Skylar's face that always put him to sleep.

Soren played with the bottom of Spock's ear and sucked his thumb. Spock kissed Soren's forehead and stroked his hair as he drifted to sleep. In no time the soft snores of our sons filled the room. We locked eyes and he was my husband again. His eyes were filled with the words he would never say. He moved gently to not wake Soren as he prepared to leave. I dislodged myself from Skylar's grasp.

I stood in front of Spock and took a deep breath. I ran the back of my hand gently across his face. My heartbeat quickened. I held my hand up in the Vulcan salute. My hand was shaking with a nervousness I haven't felt since our first time together.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his face in the fabric of my shirt well his shirt. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I dropped my hand and ran my hand through his hair. I could not hide the tears that fell from my eyes falling into his hair. He pulled himself from me and looked up into my eyes.

He stood and I backed away from him. I used my fingers to wipe some tears from my eyes. My trembling fingers were replaced by the gentle swipe of the back of his hand.

"It would seem that I always put tears in your eyes." He whispered.

"You do." I answered simply.

I turned my back to him. I stood there in my boy short pajamas and threw my robe around me cinching it at the waist. I turned back to face him and tried to maintain my whispered tone in an attempt not to wake the boys.

"You still can't or won't share the touch with me!" I yelled in a whisper.

"It is illogical your emotions still will not allow you to forgive me." He answered in a whisper.

"You want forgiveness Spock? I just opened up for you and you couldn't bring yourself to…" I paused as anger washed over me.

"You couldn't bring yourself to share something with me that you shared with a stranger. I love you beyond reason and logic but I can't keep doing this." I stopped myself and looked out the window.

"If we had shared the touch would you feel only you and I or would you feel her here as well?" He questioned in a strained whisper.

My eyes darted back and forth across his face. The face that I loved to run my fingers across. The face I loved.

"I don't know Spock." I sighed again. "I feel like I don't know who we are anymore. I'm afraid that if we're together you'll loose yourself again. I've watched you. You're becoming more and more like your old self. I'm selfish I can't go back to that place with you. The closed off focused only on job and career. I'm not the same girl who feel in love with her professor." I said pausing to wipe away a fresh batch of tears.

"I'm a woman with four children. I'm still so in love with you but there is no band aide to fix this. I don't know what happened. I thought we were happy but then I found out you were pretending."

"Nyota I was not pretending. I was indeed happy."

"But?" I questioned stern faced.

"No buts Nyota. I feel you will never forgive me. I may never forgive myself. I love you more than anything or anyone. But I can not keep causing you pain." He whispered and placed a gentle hand on may face. I closed my eyes at the contact from his hot skin.

"How do we tell the kids? Soren and Skylar already don't understand why you stay somewhere else. How are we going to tell them it's always going to be this way?" My voice cracked and he opened his arms.

I fell into his open waiting arms as enough tears to fill an ocean flowed from my eyes. I knew I had to let him go. He was drowning this way. I know that he would have sacrificed himself for this family. He would have kept ignoring the Vulcan in him scratching to get out. He needed the control of his logic.

I once thought that he'd found the balance he craved but it was painfully clear now that he'd only pushed one side of himself away for the other just as he's been doing his whole life. I was no different from everyone else in my own way I demanded that he be human even if I never said the words or realized. Now it was too late to repair.

He scoped me up into his arms. My tear soaked face rested in the crock of his neck as he walked us into the living room. He sat down and I sat on his lap. I sat in the same position he carried me in. Long minuets passed.

I stayed there in his arms the safest and only place in the universe for me to be. I never needed a blanket around him because his body is always hot. He kissed my forehead and I smiled softly. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Nyota." He called softly.

"Yes Spock." I answered in a sleepy whisper.

"I will always love only you." He whispered to me as his hand ran down my face.

I knew I would wake up in the bed next to the boys but if this is the last time he'll hold me like this then I want to fall asleep in his arms one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Nyota

I sat in the mess hall staring at the stars.

"A credit for your thoughts." He said with a smile.

"Hey Jim." I said softly.

"I'm sorry you're hurt again Uhura." He said softly and I smiled.

"I am too. But no worries I'm not abandoning the ship again."

"Well that's good to know." He said with that boyish grin he is famous for all over the galaxy by now.

"I'm still available you know." He added and I rolled my eyes.

"Jim." I scolded. "You're his best friend, Godfather to our children and I have been on a few dates with Lt. Boma."

"I was just making you aware if you changed your mind. Wait Boma?" He said with that smile and slightly shocked.

"Yes Boma. How long do you want me to mope over Spock? He will always be the love of my life and father of my children but I have to move on." I said sadly.

"Couldn't you move on together?" Jim questioned taking a sip of his drink.

"I've tried. I can not fulfill all of his needs and I can not get over what he shared with her." I answered.

"I get it I guess. But I know he's hurting Uhura. You and the kids are everything to him and I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

I smiled at the man I call Captain and friend.

"I know what our family means to him. But something is missing in him and he needs to find it. I suppose he'll always suffer from an identity crisis of some sort. He's been ignoring his Vulcan needs for a long time and now it's too late to fix our fracture."

"See why I never wanted to fall in love." Jim said with a smile.

He ran the back of his hand against my face. It took me back to when Spock was leaving for Vulcan to marry T'Pring. Soren and Skylar are still really too young to understand what is going on but Grayson and Amanda took it really hard as did Sarek.

I watched my now ex husband go through his days as a now single man again and the Vulcan exterior he put on was stronger than ever. I would catch him watching me sometimes and then there were wordless moments that would pass that would always end with a smile from me.

He's been doing double shifts lately doing the grave shift and then the morning shifts with Jim. Every now and then I would do a grave shift with him. Any shift with him is uncomfortable. Graveyard shifts are generally boring tonight I had to be on duty with him.

"Are you going to be ok tonight with him on the bridge?" Jim questioned.

"Jim it's not as if we haven't been working together all this time."

"I know it's just that now the divorce is final." He added.

"Yes it is and Spock is nothing if not professional. I like to think that I have been behaving as professional as possible. Are you finding my performance less than it should be?" I said slightly aggravated.

"No. Your performance as always is stellar. I just worry about you that's all." He replied and I softened again.

"Thanks Jim. Speaking of shifts I better get up there before I'm late." I said standing.

I stepped off of the lift and he acknowledged my presence with a small head nod. I slightly tilted my head in response. Lieutenant Boma joined us on the bridge at the science station. I touched Boma's back and smiled at him.

"Lt. Uhura a pleasure to see you as always." Lt. Boma said with a smile.

I know I saw Spock's eye twitch. I sat at my station and Spock was right beside me.

"Ms. Uhura we are experiencing heavy interference on subspace transmissions." Spock said from the side of me.

"I will make the necessary alterations." I answered and prepared my station for the diagnostic test I had to run first.

Spock leaned against the console and I started at him with curious eyes. His hand rested on the console holding him up but I noticed his hand shaking slightly.

"I must speak with you." He said in a whisper that only I could hear.

"Yes Mr. Spock." I answered looking into his eyes.

"It is of a personal nature." He added and I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Is it about the kids?" I questioned praying silently that he would say no.

"Not fully however it does concern our up coming trip to visit them." He answered and my mouth opened.

"Spock you're not cancelling are you? They were both devastated when we cancelled our last trip then we dropped the bomb on them about the divorce. We have to go and see them." I said rushed but in a whisper.

"Yes Nyota I know our visit is very important. If you are free during your lunch break I will speak with you then." He said staring into my eyes and I was pulled in.

"Sure that will be fine." I said with a nervous smile.

I watched him closely. Something was wrong. He seemed to be distracted not something that Spock experiences. I noticed that he was fidgeting sometimes his hands would shake.

I rose from my seat and walked the short distance to the Captain's chair. I placed my hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"Spock are you ok?" I questioned in a whisper.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly.

Taken back I stared at him.

"Is there something else you need lieutenant?" He questioned turning to look at me.

"Commander I was just…" I paused the bridge was not the place to give him a piece of my mind. "I will be going to lunch now and I wish to spend it alone." I added and walked away.

The boys were staying with Kelly tonight so I had my quarters to myself something that is entirely rare. Sleep claimed me quickly. I woke slowly when I heard the bedroom door slide open. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me up to me knees. His lips crashed down on mine and I tried to resist. My mind screamed at me to pull away from him. But my heart and body caused me to wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy in the symphony that was only ours. His body weight pushed me down onto the bed. Our kiss deepened and I began to become breathless as was common whenever he would kiss me.

As his hands began to roam my body I closed my eyes and a flash of them together hit me and I began to resist again. I regained control of my senses from my Spock induced haze and pushed him off of me. He sat on the edge of the bed and I with my knees to my chest sat at the head of the bed.

"Spock. We're not married anymore you can't just come into my room and do things like that!" I scolded.

"You did not resist." He said in a tone that was angry and almost desperate.

"Spock. I love you. I always will. You'll always be the love of my life but…" I paused because he was sweating.

Spock doesn't get hot and he doesn't sweat.

"Why are we divorced?" He questioned.

I sighed heavily.

"Because I am an emotional human illogical woman." I answered.

"I am already aware of that fact Nyota that does not answer the question." He scolded and twisted his hands together.

I pursed my lips together and bit my bottom lip.

"I suppose it's because I wanted to be everything for you and I'm not. When I realized I couldn't or wasn't satisfying all of your needs my pride was damaged. But what hurt most was that you failed to tell me that you were missing something. We could have fixed it."

He turned to me and placed a hot hand on my face.

"We could fix it still." He said softly.

"I want to Spock. But." I paused. "Every time I close my eyes I see the two of you sharing the touch. I feel the reaction it had on you. I don't know how to get over it."

My breathing became labored and his fingers ran across my lips.

"Do you love Boma as well?"

"No. Well not yet. I don't think that I will ever love anyone the way I love you if that's what you mean." I answered.

His face became constricted. His eyes closed as he took in the current situation.

"I must go." He said as he rose to his feet.

Ok so I know the last couple of chapters have been intense some relief will come soon and I promise I am so working on Amanda and Grayson. I have to make sure I word them right because they are still just kids. They are difficult to write for. I was thinking possibly getting out some more Spock Nyota chapters and jump ahead a few years then get into a Grayson Amanda chapter I don't know just bare with me.

Thanks again guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Spock

I've not been able to spend time with my sons because that would mean seeing her and in my current state it would be dangerous. I'm sure that by now McCoy has told Jim of my earlier threat.

"_Spock it's time for you annual physical. I noticed that you have not been eating lately either."_

"_Dr. McCoy if you don't cease to pry into my personal life I will surely break your neck." I responded to his prying._

The door to my quarters opened and I saw a blue uniform. I screamed at Nurse Chapel and threw the soup she'd made out the door redecorating the wall outside my quarters. There was only one woman I need now.

"If I want something from you I'll ask for it!" I shouted at the nurse.

Jim and McCoy were outside my quarters watching me.

"Captain I would like to request a leave of absence to my planet." I requested.

Jim and McCoy looked at me with questions in their eyes. Questions I was in no mood to answer.

"Spock what is going on?" Jim questioned.

"I have made my request on the present course we will be there in 2.9 light days. All I require from you is an answer." I yelled.

Jim was taken back with my tone and stared at me. I backed into my room and the door shut in his face. I heard him put in the override code to my quarters and I wanted to kill him for invading my privacy.

"Ok Spock lets have it." he said standing at the other side of the desk.

"It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man that is not hers." I answered with my hands behind my back.

"Spock I'm not talking about that. Uhura had to force you to take two weeks to visit the kids next month now you want to go early. Why?"

"Surely I have accumulated enough time that I should be granted this leave Captain why does there need to be a reason. Lt. Uhura will need leave as well." I answered and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Spock you've never asked for leave time and now you want me to grant you and Uhura early leave. Is there an illness in the family are the kids ok?" he rambled and I sat down in the chair.

I made sure that the knife I had been holding in my hand behind my back remained invisible to him.

"No Captain nothing of the sort." I answered.

Jim went to walk out the door. I stood and held my hands behind my back once more clutching the knife tightly as my hand trembled.

"Does Uhura know of this request you're making on her behalf?" Jim questioned. "Because we're in route to Altair 6 and the shore facilities there are great." He rambled on with a smile on his face.

"Captain I need rest. I need to take my leave on Vulcan."

He leaned over my desk and pressed the com.

"Kirk to navigation."

"Yes captain."

"Plot a course to Vulcan warp four."  
I was sure now since he was behind me that he saw the knife that I clutched. He walked back over to the door and turned with a smile.

"I suppose we forget that not even Vulcan's are indestructible." With that he smiled and left.

I know had to convince Nyota to leave with me. After what happened three nights ago I was sure she would decline if I asked but she will come willingly or unwillingly.

Through intense meditation I manage to gain some control enough to return to my duties on the bridge and McCoy had me under medical surveillance. Being this close to her taking in her scent was not helping the battle I was loosing with my control.

"Captain a message coming in as urgent." She said in her melodic voice.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to not look at her. She played the message.

"Starfleet command sectors nine to Enterprise. Inguaration on Altair 6 has been advanced seven solar days you are here by ordered to alter your flight plan and proceed to Altair 6 immediately."

The message stopped and Jim walked over to me.

"Sorry old friend seems like you'll have to put shore leave on hold for a few days."

I nodded in agreement. While Jim took rest in his quarters I ordered the ship at maximum speed to Vulcan. When Jim came back to the bridge he stood at the lift doors.

"Mr. Spock." He called as if he were talking to one of my children scolding them.

I turned to meet his gaze and Nyota's.

"Come with me please." He said in the same gentle scolding voice with both hands on his hips.

It was the same face Nyota would give the kids when they disobeyed.

"Spock you changed the course for Vulcan. Why?" He questioned as the lift made its way to deck five as he ordered.

"Changed the course Captain?" I questioned in return.

"Do you deny it?"

"No captain it is quiet possible. I simply do not remember."

"You not remember Spock?"

"Captain lock me away I do not wish to be seen this way."

"Spock tell me what is going on!" He ordered.

"I can not no Vulcan could explain further."  
"Spock I'm trying to help you."

"Ask me no further questions I will not answer." I yelled anger flowed through me with red hot heat.

"Mr. Spock I order you to sickbay."

"Sickbay?"

"Dr. McCoy is waiting for you. A full exam." Jim said staring at me.

I took a deep breath and exited the lift. I stepped into sickbay and was greeted by McCoy.

"My orders were to report to sickbay. I have done so now I will go to my quarters." I said weakly.

McCoy stood in front of me.

"Oh no you don't my orders were to perform a complete physical and that's what I'm going to do. In case you hadn't noticed I report to the same commanding officer you do."

I stared at McCoy for a few moments.

"Come on Spock yield to the logic of the situation."

"Fine doctor exam me for all the good it will do either of us." I answered lying on the exam table with my fingers tapping along the side of the table.

The door to my quarters opened again.

"Spock. Why does McCoy think you will die in eight days if I don't get you to Vulcan?" Jim questioned.

I did not reply.

"Spock." He said again as he grabbed my wrist.

He stared at me as my hand shook uncontrollably.

"You've been called the best first officer in the fleet that's a great asset to me and if I have to lose you I want to know why." He shouted.

I grasped my hands together to stop the shaking and stood walking into the sleeping area of the quarters.

"It is a thing no outsider may know except the few who have been involved." I answered. "Every Vulcan understands but even we do not speak of it among ourselves it is a deeply personal thing." I continued.

"Spock explain and consider that an order." He countered.

"Captain there are some things that transcend even the discipline of the service." I answered.

He slowly walked over to where I was standing.

"Would it help if I promise to keep this confidential?" He questioned.

I walked away from him.

"It has to do with biology." I answered.

"With what?"

"With biology."

"Spock what kind of biology?"

"Physical." I answered.

Shock appeared on his features.

"Spock you need to…" He paused.

"Yes Captain."

"So what's the problem you already have four children. I'm sure Nyota is not that mad that she would see you die rather than…"

"She will refuse. She already has."

"Spock have you explained to her?"

"No. Going through Pon Farr and being rejected by my mate is making this harder than it should be. I must return to Vulcan and pick a new mate. Or die." I answered.

He said nothing as he stood beside me.

"I'll grant Uhura the extra leave time. You should take a shuttle craft leave the boys on board we'll drop them off when we leave Altair 6."  
"Thank you Captain." I half whispered.

"Sure. Anything for my favorite couple. I'll prepare my Godfather suit again I just know she's going to come back pregnant from this." He laughed softly as he walked to the door.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he walked out of the door. I was being driven by a force I could not control. One would say that my body's timing was horrible. I would agree. These urges I feel make the human ones feel like nothing. If I do not have her I will die. If she rejects me again I may kill her. Pon Farr is a violent ritual I was not sure her body could take such abuse. I am almost to the point of Plak Tau (blood lust) I will become dangerous to others if I do not reach Vulcan soon.

I reserved the shuttle and Diane as always agreed to watch the boys. Now I had to convince my mate to save my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Spock

I entered our quarters I rummaged through her belongings and gathered my favorite items. I smiled and added my favorites to the items she already had packed for the trip next month. I dropped the boys off with Diane and asked her to keep it a secret that they were with her.

I placed her belongings on the small shuttle craft. Her shift should be ending now.

"Computer where is Lt. Uhura?" I questioned.

"Lt. Uhura is in the science lab." The computer answered and anger raged within me.

I rushed to the science lab she was there with Boma no doubt. When I entered the lab she was smiling at him as he whispered in her ear. Her legs we crossed, hair loose and flowing over her shoulders. I meditated quickly to calm the wild beast roaring within scratching at me to be released.

I walked passed him and stood beside her. She stood at my presence. Her gaze was questioning. Gently she touched my face fire licked at me from her touch. I closed my eyes to it.

"I must speak with you." I said roughly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she bit her bottom lip. I never realized until now how sexually attractive that small movement was to me. I placed my hand on her cheek and reveled in the coolness of her human skin against the heat of my Vulcan skin. My thumb grazed the underside of her eye. Her eyes still held love and they bore into me.

"Ok." She replied softly.

"Michael. Excuse me for a moment." She said to him and I ignored his response as we walked into my office.

I wanted to take her right there but I held to the little self control I still had.

"Spock what is going on with you? I heard how you redecorated the wall outside your quarters." She said worried.

I placed both hands on her face and pulled her into me. Her face was confused. I kissed her lips softly. I continued to lay soft kisses on her lips. She opened her mouth for me and I accepted gladly. I gently pulled away from her breaking the kiss.

"You did not resist." I stated.

Her eyes closed and opened slowly her lips curled into a small smile. She shook her head.

"No. Spock this is the second time in three days that you've come to me this way. What is going on with you?" She questioned.

I connected my forehead to hers and kissed her again.

"I need you." I whispered against her lips. "If you refuse me this time I will die." I continued as I slowly pulled away from her.

"Spock that seems a bit dramatic don't you think?" She questioned with a soft smile.

"Nyota its Pon Farr." I said grasping her shoulder.

She sighed heavily walked away from me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will await you in the shuttle bay. We depart in twenty minuets. Soren and Skylar are with Diane Jim will drop them off at Vulcan once they return from Altair 6." I said in my normal tone.

"I'm always the last to know right Spock." She quipped I knew she was angry but I would deal with her emotions later.

I left the room and lab. Twenty minuets later she was in the hanger.

"We have been cleared to leave." I said walking over to her.

"I'm not going Spock." She said defiant.

"Nyota I do not have time to argue with you." I replied with anger.

"You're horny so I'm just suppose to jump when you say so." She yelled.

I stood in front of her and placed my hand on her neck. The nerve pinch I hated to do it but it was necessary. I placed a force field between where I laid her and the front of the shuttle. The alarms went off we were two days away from Vulcan and a great distance from the Enterprise.

I attempted to alter our course but because of my current condition my calculations were off. The ion storm tossed our small ship. I managed to put us on a course to a class m planet. The rough landing damaged the ship and tossed us both about the ship causing me to hit my head and black out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Nyota

Ok I know last chapter Spock seemed kind of rough with his wife but ugh he had to take matters into his own hands and I think you'll be happy he did.

I promise guys that Gray and Mandy chaps are coming let me get their parents fixed before you guys have my head on a platter. Thanks for the reviews. Read on.

I woke up with a searing headache. Slowly I pushed myself up to gather my surroundings. That over grown elf he Vulcan pinched me. I was going to come on my own I just wanted to make him work for it. It seemed like all the alarms on the ship were going off at once.

"Spock." I yelled. "Spock. Babe answer me please." I pleaded.

I looked over to the front of the ship and he was lying on the floor bleeding and unconscious. I quickly and painfully rushed to his side. I checked his pulse it was strong enough. I went over to the medical kit and grabbed a laser I cut open his shirt and shivered at the sight of him.

I scanned his body it seemed he wasn't hurt badly just knocked out. I went to move from him when he grabbed my hand gently. I turned and looked at him with a smile. I got to my feet and went towards the controls. Soon he was next to me working on the ship controls. It will be nightfall in a few minutes we should not venture outside.

I stood and went to the sleeping area. I saw the luggage I had packed sitting on the bed. I opened the bag and saw his favorite night gown. It was a beautiful pink and black Andorian lace number that fell at the tip of my calf. I slipped into the number and put the robe over it cinching it closed.

He entered the room having taken off his shirt while working on getting the ship back in working order. His mouth twitched into a smile as he stared at me. He stalked over to me as if I were prey.

When he reached me he held his hand up. I looked at him with uncertainty. I put up a shaky hand and he smiled. He ran his hand along the backside of mine. A sensation shot through me causing me to tremble further. His hand trembled too as he ran two fingers up my silk covered arm. His fingers found the familiar position of the mind meld. Our eyes closed.

I saw only the life we had together. How happy he'd truly been with our family. How he wanted more children. I felt the love he had for me. I felt how more than Pon Farr the separation from me was killing him. Tears fell from my eyes. The link broke and our foreheads connected.

"Nyota." He called to me with a heavy voice. "I will love only you always." He added.

"Spock."

"I do not wish to be without you any longer." He continued.

This time he kissed me passionately. My knees became weak.

"I hate you right now. I can't believe you used the pinch on me." I said against his lips.

"It was not to hurt you. When in the throws of Pon Farr we are not ourselves we do what is necessary to mate." He responded against my lips.

He used his weight to gently push me down onto the bed cradling my head in his hand. He slid his hand up my thigh. A finger slid into my folds. I gasped at the feel of just a portion of him inside of me. I licked my lips at the wonderful sensation of him.

"Spock I want you inside of me." I panted.

"Lieutenant you must wait." He teased.

I grabbed his shoulders and squirmed under his menstruations. He moved in and out of me my walls clenched around him in a release that has been more than six months in the making. I screamed out as release claimed my senses.

I have not been able to scream that way in quiet sometime. It was exhilarating. I remembered again that even though we were crash landed on this planet we were for the moment alone. No kids or fellow crew members around. Just the two of us I was going to take advantage of this rare opportunity. My body relaxed and he watched me come down from my Spock induced haze.

He took his same finger and placed it in his mouth.

"Indeed much too long since I have tasted you on my lips." He said breaking the silence with his voice thick deep and full of lust.

My body and senses were on fire set ablaze by my hot Vulcan. How could I have denied myself the pleasure of him? I thought I would be helping him with the divorce and separation but he said it was killing him. If he were human I would have said he was being dramatic but since he's not human I would that the truth had been spoken.

His pants had become too tight on him and I took the liberty of freeing him from them. He suckled on my neck and my back arched to greet him. My whole body trembled in anticipation of what was to come. I debated telling him that I had not had a shot in months. I choose not to say a word he wanted more kids anyway. It was going to be my surprise to him I'd stopped taking the shot about two months before the incident.

Slowly he entered me. I sucked in deeply. It had been so long that my tightness caused him to wince. His eyes fluttered at the feel of our coupling once again. I moaned at his slow tortuous pace he graced me with. As our bodies remembered the graceful symphony that was our love making his pace quickened and my release came again. I dug my nails into his back.

"Spock." I screamed and let the sound of his name fill the ship.

He was holding out on me not wanting to let go of his own release but I refused to be the only one screaming around here. I used what little strength I had to push him down. I straddled him placing him inside of me. I gasped again at his reentry into me.

My pace was slow as my body adjusted to him in this position. He placed a hand on my hip and the other in my hair tugging on it. The pace of my rise and fall quickened as orgasm hit me again and I cried out in pure pleasure.

"Nyota." My name fell from his lips vibrated off the walls and fell back into my ears. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

He squeezed my hips as his release struck him. My eyes clouded over in passion. My vision cleared slowly and I collapsed onto him. I laid my head in the crock of his neck and he smiled at me.

"I love you." He said softly as he wiped the hair from my face.

"I love you too Spock. However I'm still mad about the nerve pinch."

"I had no intention of hurting you." He replied and my eyes lowered.

"I want to get over the incident. I want to go back to the way we were us against the universe." I said with a sleepy smile.

"That is a logical conclusion. Be warned that Pon Farr last several days and at some points the mating will be violent. I will do my best to restrain as to not hurt you." He said with almost scared eyes.

"I should let you know that I have not had a shot in more than six months and there is a great chance that we will conceive again you and your super sperm and all." I said almost laughing.

"Since the purpose of Pon Farr is to mate. Conceiving a child during this period seems logical. Jim said that you would come back to the ship pregnant." He said in his normal tone.

"He may be right if your um… If you have your way." I said with a smile.

He smoothed out my hair and ran his finger against my skin. I drifted off to sleep in his arms where I belonged. Thank the Vulcan ancestors for Pon Farr I can't wait for more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Spock

_Ok guys before we start this chap. If you have the time please go to YouTube or hulu and watch Amok Time when Spock is going through Pon Farr. He damn there hijacks the Enterprise, he does through soup at Chapel and he killed Jim (Or so he thought). Thanks for the reviews. Here goes._

I inhaled deeply as morning crept through the windows of our highly damaged shuttle. I laid there on the small bed of the shuttle craft with my mate beside me. Her leg between mine, I lay on my back and she on her side. Her head rest against my extended arm her face in the crock of my neck. Her breast rested against the side of my chest. As she began to awake her leg extended rubbing against me and I released a low primal growl. Her foot tickled my own and her hand slowly raked across my chest. We were covered only by her robe on our lower extremities. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and I greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning." I said softly. I planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." She responded with a smile.

Relief washed over me. After my actions I was afraid of her reaction of waking next to me.

"I must apologize for my actions Nyota. I realize that the nerve pinch might have seemed uncalled for to you, however I need to be with my mate during this time and you are still my mate." I said softly hoping not to upset her.

"Well I haven't made life easy on you for the last few months. I realize you did what you had to on the Romulan ship…" She began but I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "Spock I have to say this. She doesn't matter anymore. What happened over there it doesn't matter anymore. Now it's time for me to ask your forgiveness." She continued.

"No forgiveness from me is necessary. You felt betrayed and I understand. I will never allow anyone to come between us again." I said with my hand on her chin.

"Neither will I. I need you to promise me that if something is wrong you'll tell me." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I promise." I replied.

She propped herself on her elbow as she spoke exposing full view of her breast. Her face hovered over mine and I stared into her eyes. I brushed the back of my hand gently against the soft skin of her face.

"There are so many layers to you. You remind me of an onion." She said with a smile.

"An onion?" I questioned confused.

"Well yes. There are so many layers to an onion that sometimes it feels like you'll never reach the core. You my love have just as many layers."

I thought about her comment for a moment.

"I understand. I don't believe that even I know all of the layers. I suppose I will always be in a constant struggle with myself." I answered.

"I strapped myself in for the ride of exploration with you a long time ago." She said with a smile.

Her lips softly landed on mine. Our mouths commenced in a dance that had been ours since our first kiss. Now years later it still affects me the way it had the first time. I knotted one of my hands in her hair and wrapped the other around her waist pulling her down onto me.

"Nyota this week will be dangerous for you." I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Spock I understand. I'm not afraid. I love you. But I think we should get started on the repairs so we can get off this planet and get to Vulcan to see our babies."

She kissed me again and smiled against my lips.

"I believe that repairs can wait a few more hours." I replied as I ran a hand down her back.

"Yes commander it can." She answered with a smile against my lips.

"Nyota Amanda and Grayson are no longer babies." I stated and she looked at me with a smile.

"If they were two hundred years old they would still be my babies." She laughed at her statement and commenced her previous actions of kissing and fondling me.

Day 3

We have managed to send out a rescue beacon and Nyota in her communication genius managed to get a message out to the Enterprise. It took her two days to fix the communications board on the shuttle. I awoke with empty arms. I am not surprised but still unsettled. My mind is clear now suggesting that I am no longer in the throws of Pon Farr. I saw her from the window out on the hill.

She was clad in nothing but her robe. Her hair blew back and forth by the wind. I dressed in my cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. I didn't bother for shoes or socks as she had none on either. I took a blanket along with me.

The planet we landed on has a primitive species still tribal much like Neanderthals on earth. The side Nyota and I inhabited at the moment was deserted. Slowly I walked up behind her wrapping her in the blanket and my arms. Her body tensed to my touch and I dropped my arms leaving her wrapped in the blanket. I turned to leave.

"Spock. Spock wait." She said softly. "I'm sorry babe wait." She continued facing me.

I shuddered as the marks on her neck, arms and legs became visible to me. Gently I placed my hand on her neck my fingers fit the marks perfectly. I pulled my hand back in horror.

"I should leave you." I said softly as I held my hands together.

Gently she placed her hand on my face. She bit her bottom lip a sign she was thinking.

"Spock. I'm ok. I'm not made of glass." She said with a soft smile.

Gently my hands came to rest on her neck again. She saw the guilt and sadness in my eyes.

"Spock I love you. It's ok." She whispered with both her hands on my face.

I lowered my forehead to meet hers. This touch to me meant as much as any Vulcan touch. This touch was always a great comfort to me.

"How could you love me? I am a monster for doing this to you." I whispered as I ran my hand gently over her bruised arm.

"Spock in all the time that we've know each and been together you have never physically hurt me. It only happened now because…" She paused and smiled softly.

"You're in a stage that comes natural to your people. I told you that I understand and you warned me that there may be violence. I will not erase all the moments when you've touched me so gently." She said with her lips brushing against mine.

"You should want me as far away from you as possible." I replied.

"Spock all you did was apply more pressure to my limbs than you normally do. I don't have a black eye or busted lip. You lost control Spock and its ok to lose control sometimes. It would seem though that in another seven years you will lose control again and I will be there beside, underneath, or on top of you." She said with laughter.

"Nyota you're joking?" I questioned wondering why she would laugh at a situation like this.

"Yes Spock I am. Look you're not human. Actually I found your loss of control quite exhilarating and the fact that we're alone made it even better." She said with a smile.

"I could have broken one of your bones." I countered.

"But you didn't. Spock a million things could have happened that didn't. Really it's just some light bruising. Stop feeling guilty for something that is happening to you naturally. Its not like you got drunk or angry and came home beating on me." She answered with still a loving smile.

"Nyota please do not make excuses for me." I pleaded looking deep into her eyes.

"I promise Spock I'm not making excuses. We're bonded mates remember. I know now more than ever that our love is strong enough to withstand my stupidity, jealousy and all the other human emotions that I go through. We've spent too many months apart already don't separate us again because you feel guilty." She said with a smile and her hands on my face.

I placed my hands on her wrist and moved them from my face. I turned to walk away when I felt her hand in mine. I stopped in my tracks. I closed my eyes to her touch and the brisk wind blowing by us. Our fingers intertwined. Her thumb created small circles in the middle of my palm a move she has not done for some years.

At first it was small delicate circles in my palm then the circles became wider and slightly faster until she reached the point where the fingers meet the hand. Her ministrations sent electricity surging through my body. I turned to face her never breaking the hold she had on my hand.

I placed my free hand on her cheek. She rubbed her face against my hand.

"I love you Spock. I always have and I always will." She said with softness and love that only she could display.

"Nyota there's always only you." I answered in a whisper.

I placed two fingers under her chin and brought her face up to meet mine. Our tongues once again preformed the dance that was ours alone.

"Nyota become my wife once more." I whispered against her lips.

"Of course. Thank you for having me." She replied with her own smile against my lips.

"There is no one else who could be my wife." I answered brushing her lips with my tongue.

She jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. She rained kisses on my lips and face.

"Spock take me right here under the stars." She said breathless.

I had no reply outside of the urgency I was feeling at the moment.

"Spock I love you. I need you inside of me." Her urgency was surprising.

Not one to waste time I did as commanded. I pulled my pants down and suckled on her neck. Her wetness dripped onto my hardness. I captured her lips with mine again. I slid into her with ease and she grasped my shoulders with her nails. She threw herself up and down on me making it increasingly hard for me to maintain balance.

"Spock." She shouted as her release came. Her teeth dug into my skin breaking it.

I rewarded her with a growl from my chest. I wanted to have our interaction extended however my mate had other ideas. She continued to torture me causing her butt to bounce against me every time she landed. Her release came again and I could not contain mine any longer. I screamed her name as overwhelming pleasure hit me. I held her close to me waiting for our bodies to cease their spasms.

"Do you wish to go back to the ship?" I questioned in a whisper against her neck.

"No." She answered shocking me.

"Nyota."

"Spock this is like a second honeymoon for us. We're completely alone I want to enjoy it. I saw a waterfall not to far from here."

"Nyota the temperature is dropping rapidly we should be inside. The Enterprise is still four days away we will enjoy this waterfall of yours." I breathed against her lips.

"Ok commander. We will hold off on the waterfall. For now." She smiled and I carried her back to the shuttle never dislodging myself from her.

During the walk from the hill to the shuttle her body went limp against me. I laid her down and lay down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she curled into me. The completion I used to feel when I was with her had returned because she had returned.

"Spock." She said sleepily.

"Yes my love."

"I've got to say that I love Pon Farr."

"Nyota I am no longer in the throws of Pon Farr. The next four days are going to be you and I completely." I answered kissing the back of her neck.

"I know that I'm going to get pregnant again. So do you think that maybe you can have a conversation with your super sperm swimmers and tell them only one baby this time." She laughed and I did as well.

"I will meditate on that my love. But it may already be too late."

"Knowing your sperm the way I do it more than likely is too late." She laughed again and I responded with a kiss.

Her hand landed on mine and our fingers hooked together. She dragged our hands to her abdomen. The abdomen from which all of my children have and will come from.

"I want another girl." She said breaking the silence.

"I am not sure that Amanda will like that very much." I answered.

"Amanda will get over it. She has you wrapped around her finger that is never going to change."

"No I do not suppose it will. I must admit that I am excited to see them." I admitted still laying kisses on her neck.

"I already knew that. Just a few days and I will be holding my babies again." She whispered.

I kissed her again and she drifted to sleep. I watched her for a few moments longer and soon sleep claimed me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Nyota

I woke up wrapped in his arms. I can't believe I was so willing to give up those arms. Never again, never again will I give up on him on us. The bruises have healed. I can tell he still feels guilty, but it could have been a lot worse. We have been practicing the touch during every interaction. His favorite was the one we created for ourselves. The one where I draw circles in his hand it always makes him shiver.

I looked up into his face and he smiled.

"I thought you were going to sleep the entire morning Lieutenant." He said with a loving smile.

"Spock you've never been one to exaggerate." I laughed.

"You have been asleep for sometime. If not for your snoring I would think you were dead." He laughed.

I lightly punched him in the stomach.

"You should be honored then Commander you managed to knock me out. We made love three times last night can you blame me for sleeping in. I don't have the benefit of Vulcan stamina." I laughed.

He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold on me.

"The Enterprise will be in here in four point three hours. We should start preparing ourselves for departure."

"So Commander you're saying that you don't want them to find us laying here naked." I laughed.

"Indeed. That would not be a desirable situation." He replied.

I sat up and walked away from the tiny bed stark naked and made my way to the shower. Before I could say anything he was in there with me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Efficiency is of the utmost importance in this situation Lieutenant." He said kissing me on the lips passionately.

"I see Commander." I replied against his lips.

We dressed in our uniforms and gathered our belongings. The hours passed quickly. His communicator went off and he answered it. He immediately turned into Commander Spock. I smiled at him and his quick transition to work stage.

The past week was incredible. There was talking, bonding, laughter, tears, and love making. It was as if we had gone back in time to when we were dating. We lost some of the things that made us, us. I suppose the divorce was necessary to make us remember who we are to each other. I think we both forgot how good we really are together.

Being parents changed us. Being here on this planet changed us too. My hope was that we could take this time that we spent here and hold onto it. We spent a week totally alone with each other it was pure heaven. I missed him greatly and now we're back to where we belong.

I felt the tingle of the transporter. When we materialized on the ship Soren and Skylar ran to us. I picked up Soren and Spock held Skylar. Jim was giving us a goofy look as he approached us.

"I trust everything is ok." Jim smiled.

I looked over to Spock and smiled.

"Yes Captain. To use a human term everything is perfect." Spock answered in his normal tone.

"Good to hear it Mr. Spock. I've got to go have that shirt of mine cleaned." Jim said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke.

"Daddy I missed you. Why did you leave?" Skylar questioned and Spock looked at me.

"I missed you as well." Spock answered with a small smile.

We walked down off of the transporter pad with our sons in our arms.

"Jim I have a favor to ask." Spock said in a whisper.

"Anything Spock." Jim answered.

"We will need you to remarry us." Spock continued to whisper.

Jim smiled from ear to ear.

"Absolutely I'm glad the two of you worked things out." Jim said happily and loudly.

"Yes we have." Spock answered with what I recognized as his pleading face.

"Great. Well we'll reach Vulcan in two days. I am excited myself to see Amanda and Grayson." Jim continued and we all smiled.

"Thank you Jim for allowing the boys to stay on board without us being here I hope they weren't too much trouble." I said holding Soren tightly on my hip.

"My little soldiers' trouble? No way. They're good kids." Jim answered tussling Soren and Skylar's hair.

"We would like to be married when we reach Vulcan so that Gray and Amanda can be there." Spock said in his normal tone.

"Mommy can daddy spend the night with us?" Soren whined from my arms.

I smiled at him and then the two men at my side.

"We will talk about that when we get home." I said walking towards the door.

Jim and Spock gave each other slight head nods and we walked out of the transporter room. We walked to our quarters in silence. When we entered I placed Soren on his feet and Spock did the same to Skylar. I stood in front of Spock and placed my hand on his chest.

"I should tell Boma face to face about you and I." I said breaking the silence.

Spock watched me for a few moments and then tilted his head. He placed a soft hand on my cheek.

"I don't want him to hear about this through the ship's grapevine." I continued.

Spock smiled at me and ran his hand over my cheek with a smile.

"I understand. Go do what you must and when you return we will tell the boys everything." He answered finally.

I smiled softly at him. Our foreheads connected and our lips connected softly.

"Computer what is the location of Lt. Boma?" I questioned.

"Lt. Boma is in the earth science lab." The computer replied.

I made my way to the earth science lab quickly. I walked in and he was working on an experiment. His face lit up when I walked in the room.

"Uhura." He said happily and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hello Michael." I responded. My body was tense from his closeness.

"I was worried then I heard reports that you were with Mr. Spock. That you had to leave for Vulcan early. I was afraid something happened to Mandy and Gray." He said rushed.

"Well at the time you could defiantly say it was a family emergency." I answered with a smile as I thought about the wonderful days Spock and I spent alone on the planet.

Michael Boma had not even crossed my mind once. In honesty I had not thought about him until Spock asked Jim to remarry us.

"But you never made it to Vulcan is everything alright?" He questioned pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes they are." I paused and tilted my head as I thought about how to break the news to him.

Michael had been a great friend to me during the separation and divorce. I didn't want to hurt him but I would and could not deny my undying love for Spock. Michael's feelings for me whatever they were were nothing when compared to what Spock felt for me. Nothing could ever compare to what Spock feels for me. I know that now. I will hold on to it and fight for it. Unfortunately it meant hurting a good friend.

"Michael I want to tell you something before you hear it through the grapevine I owe you that much." I said softly.

"Tell me what Uhura?" He questioned putting his hand on my face and I backed away from him slightly.

He looked at me questioningly and I almost felt like I couldn't go through with it.

"Spock and I have decided to be together again. Michael we…" I began and he cut me off.

"You're going back to him? After what happened with the Romulan?" He questioned angrily.

"Yes. Michael I came to tell you face to face because you deserve that. But the truth is that I will always love him. I can never love anyone the way that I love him and in the end that would have been unfair to you. Michael you're a great guy and you deserve a woman who can give you her whole heart." I said and I turned around to leave.

"He's going to hurt you again. But please don't come running to me when he does." He said coldly and with cruelty in his voice.

I continued my journey out the door and headed to my family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Spock

Nyota came back into the quarters with a smile. The boys were in their room playing. She walked into my arms and I held her. My chin rested on the top of her head. She took a deep breath before talking.

"Well that's done." She said softly.

"He took it rather displeasingly I suppose." I said with a smile on my face.

She looked up at me and I could see some tears in her eyes.

"You are sad?" I questioned.

"He was really a dear friend to me. He even said he loved me once. I hate that I had to hurt him. He was really angry. But the only thing that matters to me is you and our family. I just feel guilty that he was collateral damage." She said with a soft smile.

"I must say I know he feels. I always felt anger whenever the thought that another man might be touching you." I said looking into her eyes.

"Spock it never went that far. The pain of being without you was a cut that went far deeper than something like a quick fling could heal. I believe I would have ended up right back in your arms anyway." She replied then the boys ran into us grabbing hold of our legs.

It was afternoon on the planet but on this ship it was 1930hours and Kelly had prepared them for bed so they were already in their pajamas. I grunted as I picked them both up in my arms. As they both straddled my sides Nyota ran her hands through their hair. Skylar leapt into his mother's arms and positioned himself on her hip.

"We have something very important to tell the both of you." She said softly.

They looked at us intently.

"Daddy is going to be moving back in with us. And when we get to Vulcan Uncle Jim is going to marry us again." She continued and the boys both smiled brightly.

"We're going to be a family again?" Soren questioned with his hands on my face and I smiled.

"We were always a family we just did not live together, however mommy and I have made the correction that was needed and we will now be a family that lives together like we used to be." I answered in my normal tone.

The boys looked at each other as they did that Nyota glanced at me. Soren and Skylar seemed to be having some type of intense communication.

"Daddy mommy we are very happy." Skylar responded with a smile.

"Well we are glad this meets your approval." She said teasingly.

She shared an Eskimo kiss with Skylar and she tickled him causing him to erupt with laughter.

"Come on you two time for bed." I said interrupting their fun and Skylar pouted.

"Ok daddy." They answered in unison.

We placed them in their beds and made our way to our bed.

"I will prepare a bath for us." I said kissing her cheek softly.

I despaired to the bathroom. I could hear her moving around the room. I must admit I felt a tinge of jealousy tug at me when she said she felt guilty about hurting Boma. I knew that it was best he found out the news of our reconciliation from her. However it did disturb me that he told her I would hurt her again. Unfortunately for him I had no intention of doing that ever again.

I looked at the tub beside me and smiled. I entered our room and she stood with her back to the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around her and began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Lieutenant your presence is requested in the bathroom." I whispered in her ear.

She turned to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Is that right Commander?" She teased whispering against my lips.

"Indeed it is." I responded.

"And is that an order Commander?" She questioned with a devilish smile.

"Yes lieutenant it is." I answered in my tone I used while on duty.

"And if I refuse?" She whispered against my lips again. This time her tongue glided against my lips.

I shivered in her embrace.

"Then lieutenant you would force my hand and I would have to make you do what I ordered and you'd be severely punished." I said with a smile.

She walked away from me sexily. She spoke with her back still to me.

"Well then Commander I guess you're going to have to punish me." She teased and crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow and stalked over to her. Quickly I swept her into my arms. She made her best shocked look she could but quickly broke into laughter.

"I have a different kind of punishment in mind for you Lieutenant." I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Commander does that punishment include a spanking?" She questioned full of lust.

"Only if you are really bad." I answered with a smile.

She shuddered in my arms at my comment. I placed her on her feet and drew her into me for a deep kiss. I unzipped her top tossing it to the ground behind her. I made quick work of the garments that kept her naked form from me. She ran her hands underneath my tunic and I lifted my arms over my head so that my shirts could come off.

She tossed my shirts behind me and I continued to kiss her. She broke the kiss to work on my pants. She squatted down in front of me and unbuttoned my pants. Slowly she slid them down my legs her fingers running down my skin. I stepped out of my pants and she went back to work. Slowly she slid my underwear down so that I was naked before her but she lingered there looking up at me with a devilish grin again.

Her tongue flicked out of her mouth tickling me at first then she sucked me into her mouth like a vacuum. Her hot wet mouth circled around me and I grabbed her hair with both hands. My legs became unsteady as her mouth went all the way down the shaft causing her to gag. She continued her up and down sucking motion on me while her tongue circled me.

Not wanting to be the only one tortured I stopped her. She looked up at me pouting.

"Nyota stand." I ordered my voice heavy with need and lust.

She did as I said and smiled.

"Yes Commander." She smiled.

I grabbed her waist. I picked her up and flipped her so that her face was where it just was and her jewel was at my lips. I held her tightly and grounded myself I didn't want to drop her on her head while we were in this compromising position. Her hair dragged on the floor as she continued her previous actions on me.

I flicked my tongue on her at first then I began to suckle on her. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by my member in her mouth. I tightened my grip on her as I plunged my tongue deep into her. The scream she would have given was again muffled by her current actions. Her walls tightened around my tongue.

I hungrily lapped up her juices. I wanted more. Her legs latched around my neck as she continued to ride out her orgasm. I continued my invasion of her with my mouth. I felt her walls clench around my tongue again. We released together into each others mouths. After her body ceased its orgasmic twitching I placed her on her feet. She wiped her mouth with her fingers.

I stepped into the tub and sat down. I held out my hand for her. She sat in front of me. I wrapped her in my arms again. Having her in my arms is something I will never tire of. I ran my hand up her arm to her neck to her hair. I moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"You my love are amazing." I whisper in Vulcan in her ear.

"So were you." She replied in Vulcan.

We sat there in silence just touching one another.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Our lives. Where we've gone and where we'll go." She replied.

She leaned her head against my arm.

"Our journey has been incredible so far." I replied.

"I can not wait to see the kids. I swear this ship can not move fast enough." She continued.

"I agree. I am shocked however that I am this excited." I said with a smile.

"Why? You didn't realize how much you missed them before?" She questioned tilting her head up slightly to look up at me.

"I suppose I hadn't. I was aware that I missed them but I had not expected this level of anticipation. I feel like if I don't get to them soon I might have to put on a space suit and push the ship myself." I said with a smile and she laughed.

"Well daddy that is very emotional of you." She laughed.

I just raised my eyebrow at her and kissed her lightly.

"I suppose that I have a spanking waiting for me." She whispered against my lips.

"Yes lieutenant you were a very bad girl." I replied tracing her lips with my wet fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Amanda

I waited for Gray in our normal meeting spot. He is 3.5 minuets late very unlike my brother. I searched out his thoughts. He was being detained by some of the older boys. Gray and I are far to advanced to have pods in the same areas as the other children our age. I followed Gray's wavelength and found him encircled by six older boys.

I forced my way through the crowd and stood by my brother.

"Amanda leave." He said through clenched teeth at me.

"No." I replied.

"Look the other one is here." One of the boys said with hate in his voice.

They always talked to us with hate in their voices. The other children never talked to us unless it involved an insult. It was something we were used to. Grandfather said that the other children were jealous but I think he says that to make us feel better. Gray and I clenched our hands together. We always had each other.

"Your father is a bigger traitor than your grandfather. At least when your grandfather married his human whore our race was not in crisis." The same boy remarked.

Grayson trembled with anger. I held his hand tighter.

"Your father turned his back on Vulcan to marry your human whore mother." Another boy said.

"Our father and mother risked their lives to save the people of Vulcan. He almost died fighting the man that destroyed Vulcan." I screamed.

"He should have died then we wouldn't have to look at the two of you. You're insults to our race." One of them taunted.

Both of our eyes flashed red with anger we both trembled.

"Amanda you're going to be a human whore just like your mother and grandmother." Yet another one said.

"Look their emotions are getting the best of them. The elders say don't make them mad because they can be dangerous but they're not doing anything." One of them laughed.

Grayson and I looked at each other. Our mouths curled into wide smiles. Our eyes turned white. They always did when we were this angry. We could see our tormentors backing up in fear. They began to scream out in pain.

They held their heads in pain as green blood flow from their ears. The other children gathered instructors. Now that we have learned to master our power the pain we inflicted on those we used it on was ten times worse than it used to be. Now we've learned to control the level of pain we inflict.

The boys continued to scream out in pain.

"I feel like my head is going to pop open." One of the boys cried.

"Amanda and Grayson!" I heard a voice call out to us. It sounded like father only a lot older.

I broke from Grayson and turned to the voice. It was father only not. I have heard of this man. His name is also Spock. He is called Spock Prime he is from the future. He's trapped here now in our time. He walked closer to us.

"The two of you must not continue this action. You will kill them." He said calmly.

"They said horrible things about mommy and grandmother. They called daddy and Grandfather Sarek traitors." I cried.

"Those very words were spoken to me. Your parents will be very displeased when they come for their visit and find that the two of you have killed your classmates." He said softly.

I looked down at the floor. It was like daddy was talking to me. I know that Spock Prime are two different men but yet they are the same.

"I am not doing anything now. Grayson is doing it by himself now." I answered in a low whisper.

"Is it possible for you to get him to stop?" He questioned.

I held my bottom lip with my teeth and smiled. I could still hear the boys cry in agony. I turned back to Gray and held his hand once more.

'Gray stop. I think they have learned their lesson.' I said through our minds.

'No Mandy they haven't I'm reading their thoughts.' He answered back.

'Gray we are going to be in a lot of trouble. Daddy will be disappointed.' I pleaded.

Grayson stopped the torture of the boys and we both turned to Spock Prime. The other teachers surrounded the boys and stared at us. Spock Prime smiled at us.

"Come let us find Sarek." Spock Prime said and we hung our heads.

He held his hand out for ours and we took them. As we walked pass the others that gathered we heard them whisper calling us monsters and beast. It didn't matter.

Mommy and daddy are going to kill us. Grandfather will be very upset with us. But at the moment it didn't matter. We fought for our family. We sat in a hallway waiting for Grandfather to come for us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Grayson

Grandfather sat between Mandy and me. We both hung our heads. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I feel as if I am having what humans describe as déjà vu. I went through this with your father only he used his fist." Grandfather said.

"Grandfather the things they said were hurtful they insulted mommy and grandmother." Mandy pouted.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes they have always said these things. They said them to your father. I had hoped however to shield the two of you from these things. I know how the older Vulcans feel about your father." Grandfather said as he took another deep breath.

"Why do they hate us?" I asked with tears rolling down my face.

Grandfather put his arm around me and pulled me into his lap. He sat me on one leg and Amanda on the other.

"It is natural for people of any species to fear what they do not understand. When I married your Grandmother I did so because I loved her. When your father married your mother it was because he loved her."

"But grandfather they are not married anymore. Does that mean he doesn't love her anymore?" Amanda pouted again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That is a question that can only be answered by your parents." He replied.

"Grandfather Daddy isn't a traitor is he?" I questioned.

"Not in my eyes. In fact in my book he is a hero and so is your mother. Everyone who served on the Enterprise when Vulcan was destroyed is a hero they all risked their lives in fighting Nero."

"I don't understand why they call us a family of traitors." I said pouting myself.

"The two of you must learn to ignore what others think of you. You can not live your lives in the eyes of others." He said looking at both of us.

He kissed both of our heads and hugged us.

"I have no regrets when it comes to my choice in marrying your grandmother. If it were not for her I would not have Spock. If not for your mother and Spock I would not have the two of you. And I love you very much." He said as he continued to hug us.

"We love you too grandfather." We answered together.

"Grandfather are we in a lot of trouble?" I questioned.

He smiled softly.

"I am unsure of how the academy will punish you. As far as personal punishment I will leave that up to your parents when they come tomorrow." He answered.

Amanda and I looked down.

"Then we are in a lot of trouble." I answered with a pout.

"Do not be so sure Grayson. They may surprise you." He answered.

"It would be logical for us to be in a lot of trouble." I continued.

"Yes it would be. But your mother is an illogical woman and she may have mercy on you or she may not. You will have to wait."

"Grandfather can't we just keep this a secret? I could make everyone forget what happened." I said happily.

"Grayson you can not use that power. You must face your punishment whatever it may be."

"Yes Grandfather." I replied.

We're in so much trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Spock

I watched Nyota and the boys as they ate breakfast. I smiled as I thought about how she has changed the direction of my life since the day she first stepped foot into my classroom. I did not know that happiness on any level would ever be attained by me. Never did I think that I would be officer, husband, father and friend to anyone. Her eyes connected with mine and I smiled.

"Where were you just now?" She questioned.

"Right here thinking about the way my life has changed since the moment you walked into it." I replied with a smile.

I pulled her down into my lap causing her to giggle. She kissed my lips lightly and the boys laughed. She always said it was good for them to see our love for each other. She jumped from my lap to get the boys dressed.

"Mommy are we going to see Mandy and Gray today?" Soren questioned.

"Yes we are sweetie. Then we're going to stay on Vulcan with them for a few weeks." She answered with a smile.

"Yea." They both shouted.

"I will be in my office and then on the bridge if you need me." I said as I stood in front of them.

"Ok. I'll be on the bridge. I told Jim I'd pick up a shift until we get to Vulcan." She replied smiling.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and walked out the door.

I sat at my desk reading over the results of an experiment. I looked up to see Lt. Boma standing in my door way.

"Permission to enter sir." He said with his hands behind his back.

I looked away from the computer that I was working on.

"Permission granted." I replied in my normal command tone.

"Lt. Uhura told me that you managed to worm your way back into her life." He said with disgust in his voice.

"I warn you Mr. Boma tread very lightly where my wife is concerned." I ordered not changing my tone or the volume of my voice.

"I'll bet you'll hurt her again. You'll leave her broken and confused again. I will be there protecting her from you." He seethed.

I stood from my desk and walked in front of it. I leaned my back against it with my arms over my chest.

"Lt. Boma my wife does not need protection from me. She also does not need you. If she wishes to keep you as a friend I have no emotional connection or reaction to that. If she chooses not to have you as a friend I have no emotional connection to that either. I know what it is like to love her and lose her which is why I am allowing you to walk away from this emotional outburst that you are having with just a warning."

I paused and he straightened more.

"I am the first officer of this ship and her husband. You will never speak to me in the manner that you have today. Now you are dismissed Lt. Boma." I said with a firmer tone.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Then he walked away. I sat back behind my desk and continued to read the report.

I walked onto the bridge and stood behind Jim.

"We'll be there in six hours. I have my dress uniform ready I hope you have yours." He said looking at me with a smile.

"Captain a good first officer is always ready." I commented with a raised eyebrow.

I sat at my station and went over the star charts that were done while Nyota and I were away. There was uneasiness on the bridge. Everyone has expressed their excitement at seeing Mandy and Gray again. I supposed that for them the ship wasn't moving fast enough either.

I saw her walking over to me with a communication tape in her hand.

"Mr. Spock there is a message for you from Vulcan. It's the council marked urgent." She said holding the tape out for me.

I tried to restrain my emotions. I knew it would be bad if they were contacting me directly. I took the tape and played it.

Minister Saran appeared on the screen.

"Spock. Your children have had another emotional outburst. They almost killed six of the older children in their class. They are uncontrollable. While we hate to lose their intelligence we can not afford for them to have another outburst and end up killing someone. They must leave." He said and the screen went blank.

I looked at Nyota and to Jim. She placed her hand on her head and sighed. Surprisingly a smile crept onto her face.

"I told you they would join Starfleet." She said walking away from me.

I followed her to her station.

"Nyota how can you take this so casually?" I questioned.

"I'm not Spock. I know our children. They only act out that way when provoked. Those six children must have pushed my babies way to hard." She said with seriousness in her tone.

"Are you giving them an excuse?" I questioned with a slightly raised tone.

"No I'm not I'm just saying let's not be quick to judge. We should wait until we get there and ask them what happened." She replied.

Jim joined us at her station.

"I don't mean to interrupt but does this mean that we are rescuing our kids from that awful place?" Jim questioned.

I looked to Nyota who only smiled.

"We are not sure yet." I answered.

"Well it's not as if they can't get a spot at Starfleet academy." Jim added. "I think they might even be smarter than you Spock." He continued.

I raised both eyebrows at his comment. Nyota and Jim looked at each other and began to laugh. If my wife and best friend were going to insult me I didn't need to stand there and listen even if they were right. I do believe my pride was injured. The hours began to pass quickly. Then Sulu uttered the words we'd all been waiting to hear.

"Approaching Vulcan Captain."

"Uhura contact the high command and inform them we wish to maintain an orbit." Jim called out much to the delight of my mate.

I felt my chest swell with excitement as I heard her making the call and wait for the reply.

"They have acknowledged and approved sir." She said trying to maintain her professionalism but she was smiling from ear to ear as was everyone else on the bridge.

"Well then go down there and get them." Jim said standing.

We gathered Soren and Skylar and beamed down to the planet.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Grayson

I saw the silhouette of my parents and brothers beaming in and I got excited and scared all at once. Mandy and I held hands as we waited for full view of our parents and brothers formed.

When they did mommy gave a big smile and I felt warm. We ran to them. I fell into mommy's arms and she hugged me tightly. She kissed my cheek and began to look me over. Amanda was in daddy's arms she was always in his arms but I needed a hug from him as well. Daddy placed Amanda on her feet and I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face in his neck. His head rested on mine and I smiled. Daddy kissed the top of my head and ran his hand across my back.

"I'm sorry daddy." I cried.

"Grayson I understand the strain that I put on you by making you and your sister stay here. We can talk about what happen with the other students now or we can do it later. I will let you decide." He said in the voice that he only used for us.

When my dad talked to mommy and us he was always gentle and full of emotion. He once called us his canvas in which he can paint his emotions.

"Daddy I wish to talk about it now so that I do not have to wait for my punishment." I answered pulling myself away from his neck.

"As you wish." He replied and he put me down. "However your mother and I have some news to share with you first." He continued.

The only news Mandy and I wanted to hear was that they were together. We were devastated when they sent the message they were getting a divorce. They wouldn't tell us why but when we had the live conversation with them Mandy probed mommy's mind and all she could get was that daddy had done something she couldn't forgive him for.

Both mommy and daddy knelt in front of us. Mommy wrapped one of her arms around Mandy and daddy wrapped an arm around me. Soren and Sky became part of the circle. Daddy smiled before he spoke.

"Mommy and I are going to get married again. We have made the necessary adjustments to our relationship. There will be a ceremony on the ship tomorrow." Daddy said with a smile.

"Really daddy?" Mandy questioned looking at our dad.

"Really." Daddy answered still smiling.

"So how do the two of you feel about that?" Mommy questioned.

I smiled and hugged daddy then I straightened.

"It is the only logical solution mommy." I answered.

"Translation mommy is that we're very happy." Mandy said rolling her eyes at me.

Mommy and daddy laughed.

"Thanks Amanda but I learned how to translate the way your dad and brother speak years ago before the two of you were even thought of." Mommy said laughing and pulling Mandy close to her.

Mommy and daddy stood.

"Grayson do you wish to have our talk now?" Daddy questioned.

"Yes sir." I answered with my head down.

"I will take the boys and Amanda back to my house." Grandfather said with his hand on daddy's shoulder.

Daddy nodded in acknowledgment and he and mommy took my hands. I decided that I would take all the punishment I didn't want Mandy to be in trouble too. I led them to my favorite place on grandfather's property. It was a large cherry blossom tree grandfather had brought from earth. He said it was a favorite of grandmother and it helped him ease the pain of being without her. We sat under the tree as its blossoms rained on us like snow.

"A sakura tree." Mommy said in surprise.

"One of mother's favorite kinds of tree." Daddy answered.

We sat under it and daddy pulled me into his lap. I sat on his leg so that I could look at both of them. Mommy softly touched my face and I rubbed my face into it. I missed mommy's touches and kisses to.

"What happened baby?" She questioned in a soft tone that was almost a whisper.

I looked down. I didn't want to repeat the things they called her in front of her.

"They said awful things about you, daddy, grandfather and grandmother." I said and tears began to roll down my face.

Daddy kissed my forehead and closed his eyes.

"They called grandfather and I traitors." Daddy said in the same soft tone as mommy.

I shook my head yes.

"Then they called your mother and grandmother human whores?" Daddy questioned again.

I shook my head yes again. I broke down in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck crying into his neck.

I pulled away from him to look at them again. He wiped my face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"They said we didn't belong here. Mandy told them that you were a hero and risked your life to fight Nero. They said that they wished you'd died so that they wouldn't have to look at us because we're an insult to the race." I cried.

Daddy held me tighter and kissed my forehead again. Mommy was in tears.

"I had hoped that you and your sister would not have to endure the same insults that I did as a child. I made an error in judgment by making you and your sister stay here. I thought that my people could and would change with so little of us left." He paused and looked at mommy.

"It would seem that I had too much faith in the Vulcan race. I will not make that mistake again. Grayson allow a mind meld between you, your mother and me so that we may make a decision." Daddy said softly.

"Yes daddy." I replied.

I sat in front of them and father placed his fingers in position on mine and mommy's faces. I showed him all of the teasing Mandy and I have gone through as well as what happened that day. I showed them how I have been feeling since then.

When daddy broke the meld he and mommy were crying. She wrapped me in her arms and held me as tight as she could. I love the comfort of my mother's arms. I missed her arms. I laid my head on her chest and she rocked me. I could tell daddy was thinking about how to punishment.

"When we return to the ship you will report to Mr. Scott as his assistant." Daddy said sternly. "You will follow all of his orders. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes daddy." I answered.

"You will also refrain from using telepathy unless we are performing control exercises. Is that understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good go back to Sarek I need to speak with your mother."

I stood and left them but I listened for a little while.

"Spock sending him to Scotty is not punishment." Mommy said scolding him.

"I realize that. I believe that he has tortured himself enough about what he did. I was also impressed that he was willing to take on the blame for himself and Amanda." Daddy continued.

"We have great kids Spock. It just so happens that Grayson acts like his father." Mommy replied her voice was light.

"I was not much older than he when I had my first emotional outburst. I know how he feels. Taking them back on the ship with us is best for them. They had no emotional outburst the entire time on the ship not even when Khan held us prisoner. I think that to keep their powers under control they need to be surrounded by love." Daddy said.

"Well they will have love in abundance on the ship and they'll learn the discipline they need to control that tremendous power they have." Mommy said.

"Agreed. I have made an error in my decision to keep them here I thought they would get what they need. I know now they had what they needed on the Enterprise. Can you forgive me?" Daddy questioned.

They kissed and I smiled. We were a family again and Amanda and I were going home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Nyota

I sat with him under the tree wrapped in his arms. He leaned against the tree with his back and I leaned my back against his chest. Gently he used his fingers to push my hair to the right side of my neck. He laid tiny kisses on my neck and I smiled. His hand slid across my neck and he softly turned my face to his. His lips softly connected with mine. Our tongues intertwined in their wonderful dance. It was a dance that I will never tire of.

"We should go rescue Sarek." I said in a whisper against his lips.

"From what?" He whispered against my lips his breath tickling my nose.

"He needs to be rescued from your children. You know how the four of them like to gang up on people. Before we know it they will have asked him for all of Vulcan and he would give it to them." I said with a small smile.

"Ah I see because they are spoiled they are now only my children? I was unaware that I could make and carry children. Perhaps you impregnated me this past week. When we get back to the ship I should go to sick bay immediately." He said with a smile.

I loved when he joked. People never saw that side of him but I did. Well I'll take that back he joked often it's just that he says it in the same mono tone that he says everything else that no one ever notices.

"I'm sure Dr. McCoy will get a kick out of that." I said with a smile. "By the way if there was a way that you could get pregnant I bet my life we wouldn't have four kids now." I said laughing.

"You may be right in that estimation." He said with a smile.

I kissed him lightly again and then stood. He stood behind me and kissed the back of my neck again. We held hands as we walked to Sarek's.

"Nyota." He said in hesitation.

"Yes Spock."

"I do not require another child if you do not wish to…" He began and I stopped him.

"Spock I am ready for another child. I was ready months ago but we got derailed and now we're on track and we're almost at the end of the mission." I said with a smile. "Spock are you having doubts about another child?" I questioned.

"No. Our family is the most important thing to me. If we add to that family it brings me more happiness." He paused.

"Nyota our children are powerful beings and I have not yet ascertained why. I require more research." He continued.

"Spock you're scared of them?" I questioned.

"I fear that none of them will gain control."

"Spock we're good parents. I believe that with a lot of hard work from all of us they will find the balance they need to control their powers." I said with a smile.

As we came to Sarek's house the kids were all over each other. Soren and Skylar had Mandy and Gray pinned to the ground and they were all laughing at their roughhousing. My little diva had no problem getting dirty with her brothers and I was always proud to see that she could actually defend herself without the use of her telepathy and that Soren and Sky didn't have to use their powers either. It gave me hope that maybe we could get this under control.

I saw Spock raise his eyebrow at the man Sarek was talking to with their backs to us. When the men turned around it was Spock. I knew of Spock Prime but I never actually met him. Even if I didn't know of his existence I know Spock anywhere. They stood the same and even with gray hair he was a regal as he's ever been. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know the version of me that he knew. Was I a happy woman did he and I ever become more than friends? How drastically did his coming back in time change our relationship? Would the love of my life even let me ask his alternate self these questions?

We stood in front of the two older men and Spock nodded in acknowledgement. I smiled at them both as all the questions I wanted to ask swam in my mind. Spock looked at me and walked over to himself and his father. My Spock stood there listening to the two older men with his hands tied behind his back. I continued to watch my children and the three men. Whatever they were talking about it was intense. My husband untied his hands and turned to face me. I took a deep breath as his gaze fell on me. He walked over to me and I felt a surge of nervousness. He took my hand in his and slowly, quietly we walked over to Sarek and Spock Prime.

"Nyota I must say it is a great pleasure to see you again." Spock Prime said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied because I didn't know what else to say.

"I have been watching the children since their arrival here and in my study of them I have come to a logical answer to why they are so powerful." He continued.

I looked from my Spock to his older self in confusion. I know that Spock has been looking for that very answer and so have I. Spock held my hand tightly something that he does when he thinks I'm about to have an emotional outburst. His action only caused me to look at him with more confusion.

"Ok. Why are they so powerful?"I countered.

"It is my belief that the lesser the actual amount of Vulcan blood the more powerful the being." Spock Prime answered.

"Spock please clarify." My Spock said in his normal tone. I looked at him again.

"There have been theories that when humans mix with other species some how the human blood intensifies the abilities of the offspring." Spock Prime said.

"The more filtered the original species the more powerful. That is an interesting theory. Are there many in your time like our children?" My Spock questioned.

"I know of a Klingon whose grandfather was a full blood Klingon and grandmother half Klingon and his mother is human. He has the strength of ten Klingon men. There are many mixed species offspring in my time, however Vulcan has never picked up on that trend. I still remain the only half Vulcan, half human in existence." Spock Prime said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"That helps your theory then as his Klingon blood is highly filtered. I would agree that your theory requires more investigation." My Spock responded.

"Spock perhaps the children should consider Kohlinar to gain control of their mental abilities." Spock Prime interjected.

I stared at him and my Spock.

"No." I answered.

Both Spock's looked at me in shock. But my husband knew what emotion he was dealing with at the moment.

"Nyota we should talk about this. The decision should not be made so rashly." He said holding my arms.

"Spock my answer is no. You can't honestly think stripping them of their emotions while still so young is best." I said with my teeth clenched trying to keep my voice down.

He ran his thumb across my cheek under my eye. Spock Prime watched he seemed uncomfortable.

"Nyota allow the thought and attempt to see the logic in the situation." My husband coached.

"My answer is no. Spock that is not going to change. They are too young and they should make a decision like this on their own." I answered.

My husband tilted his head in defeat and his lips curled into a very small smile. He turned to Spock Prime and his father.

"We will let the children decide when they want to take that step. For now we will all do whatever is necessary to gain control over their powers and emotions." My husband said and I rewarded him with a gentle graze on the back of his hand.

My husband shivered under my touch. Spock Prime smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement of our choice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Spock Prime

I watched this time's Spock interact with his family I realized that the temporal rift the red matter caused may have been the best thing I could have ever done for myself. He was experiencing a life I never allowed myself to have. When he lost his battle with Nyota I realized the feelings I once had for her but never allowed to bare fruit.

I remembered how I would often stand beside her just to take in her essence. In my time she had been my student and friend. There were many missed opportunities for she and I. Seeing this version of myself take full advantage of what I had been missing gave me a quiet satisfaction. No doubt Dr. McCoy would have loved to see this day.

The wind blew her hair about her face and I smiled. The Nyota I knew did not grow her hair that long. But it suited this one. I began to wonder how the Uhura I knew would be as mother and wife. I began to crave it and experienced a feeling I rarely experience. Jealousy. I had been a coward when it came to emotions. I should have told her long ago how I felt.

I should have told her that I once envisioned her this way. I should have told her of the dreams I had. The dreams where she would lay in my arms our bodies coiled around one another. The dreams where she held our child in her arms. I did eventually marry however there was no happiness there for me. I am glad that he has found the happiness I never did.

She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk towards me. He continued to roughhouse with our children. I had grown accustom to think of the children that way. Essentially they were my children as well since I am still him and he is me. She sat next to me on the bench I occupied. She smiled at me and it was the smile I remembered. My heart was warmed to see that smile once more.

"I apologize for my emotional outburst." She said as she took her hand and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I have spent 100 years around humans emotional outburst do not unsettle me any longer." I responded.

She smiled again.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about me." She questioned nervous.

"You may. You were a great friend of mine and I miss you dearly." I answered.

"The me you know." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "Was I happy? I mean did I have a family? Did you and I ever?" She paused again. "I'm sorry he says I do that when I'm nervous." She continued with a smile.

"To the best of my knowledge you were indeed happy. You never had a family. Your career was everything to you." I replied and I saw sadness in her eyes.

"I used to think that my career was everything to me. I met him and I fell in love immediately. Even then a family never crossed my mind because I didn't expect him to ever fully give himself to me." She said with a soft sad smile.

"May I ask Nyota what changed your mind?" I questioned.

She smiled as she looked at her children.

"After his mother died we shared a beautiful night together. Then I discovered I was pregnant. Suddenly my world changed and while I never gave motherhood a thought it was all I wanted." She said with a loving smile.

She took a deep breath.

"Then your wife came aboard." She said with slight anger in her voice.

"T'Pring." I added.

"That's the one. He made his mind up to come to Vulcan to help the race."

"He still choose to leave even with the knowledge of your pregnancy?" I questioned as anger began to grip me.

If my Nyota I informed me of a child that we shared she would not be able to rid herself of me. She shook her head no.

"No. I didn't tell him. I found out I was pregnant that same day and begged McCoy to keep my secret which he did. I didn't want him to stay with me because of a baby I wanted him to choose to be with me because he loved me." She said warmly.

"I understand." I replied.

"I didn't tell him. I took an assignment at K7 station for a few months. It was attacked by Klingons and I was captured. After my rescue we worked things out and here we are."

"He is a very lucky man." I answered with a wide smile.

"I'm lucky too. Do you ever find your own happiness?" She questioned.

"No. But I am grateful for this look into what could have been." I answered.

Spock began to walk over to us and her smile widened. When she looked at him her eyes displayed only pure love for him and his eyes displayed the same.

"Forgive the intrusion." He said with a bowed head.

"No apologies necessary I have occupied your wife for way too long. Please forgive me." I smiled.

"Nyota it's late and we should get back to the ship." He said softly and she smiled.

She stood and I followed.

"You're right babe. We have a big day tomorrow." She smiled and I watched him get lost in her eyes.

"Prime please will you join us for the renewing of our vows?" he questioned and I smiled.

"It will be my honor." I replied.

"Great. I guess you can come up with Sarek." She said happily and throwing her arms around me.

My eyes closed at the contact with her. When I would allow it the Nyota I knew would hug me that way. I wished now I had allowed the contact more often.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Spock

The children finally settled for the night after all the commotion around their return to the ship caused. Jim had to be the happiest person on the ship. He told me of the scientist Carol Marcus who he had a relationship with a she had a child for him while he studied at the academy. She asked him to stay away from her and their son.

I can not imagine the pain that must have caused. I was aware of the comfort he found in my children and his happiness to see Gray and Mandy again was genuine. Since he could not be with his own son I shared mine with him. He did not falter. He treated my children as if they were his own. It was a great comfort to know that if anything should happen to me they would have him.

I slipped into bed next to my wife and she wrapped her body around me. Her fingers drew circles on my chest.

"We owe Spock Prime our lives." She said softly.

I looked down at her questioningly.

"If he and Nero had not come through the time rift we may have never reached this point in our lives and we could have ended up like Spock Prime and Nyota Prime. In listening to him I got really sad. They were lonely." She said with sadness in her voice.

"A lot of good and bad came from his temporal disturbance." I answered and the arm I had wrapped around her drew her closer into me.

"I am so excited about tomorrow." She said happily and I could feel her lips curling into a smile on my chest.

"I have a question I wish to ask." I said kissing her forehead.

"Ok."

"In our first wedding I opted not to have the use of my last name, however now I wish for us to be married under my last name." I said waiting for her response.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into my eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to use the version Jim and others can say. Shi'Kahr will have to do. I often forget that you're as close to royalty as Vulcan has because they treat us so badly. Shi'Kahr was your birth place right?"

"Yes."

"Well then Nyota Uhura Shi'Kahr it is. Although I should probably stay Uhura in Starfleet."

"Whatever you wish." I answered with another kiss to her forehead.

Her lips connected with mine softly and intensified quickly. I hoped that the same hunger we have for each other never ends. I tightened my grip on her and then the com outside our door went off and she smiled against my lips. She rolled her eyes slightly and pulled away from my grasp knowing what was coming next.

"Come in." I ordered.

The door slid open and there they were the four of them with their best innocent faces on. Amanda held Skylar's hand and Grayson held Soren's hand.

"We wish to sleep with you." Grayson said in his best 'Spock like manner' as Nyota would call it.

I looked to Nyota and she smiled. We wanted alone time but we have not had all of our children with us in so long that we welcomed the crowd. They all ran to the bed and we took our spots on either side of the bed. Amanda took her place on my chest. She would not be able to sleep this way much longer her body length wouldn't allow it much longer so I took advantage of having the princess laying the way she has since she was a baby.

Skylar tucked himself into my side. Grayson tucked himself into Nyota as he often did and Soren lay facing Skylar. She kissed the back of Grayson's head and smiled. I watched as my family drifted to sleep. I was unwilling to admit before that I have been missing these moments.

I will hold onto these moments forever. When I think of the life that Spock Prime has lived for all his accomplishments he had. He didn't have this. I am surrounded by unconditional love and acceptance. I thought that I needed acceptance from Vulcans or humans and I now know I need neither. My whole universe lay right here in the bed with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Spock

The alarm went off and Amanda stirred on my chest. I moved her hair from my face and gently maneuvered myself from underneath her. I stood in front of the bed and observed my family. I looked to my wife more beautiful now than the first moment I first saw her. I never thought I would be given a gift such as my family. I thought about how if I'd stayed on Vulcan and married T'Pring I would have missed all of these moments.

All the accomplishments and awards I have are nothing to the greatest accomplishments which are my children. Nyota stirred as she began to wake. Slowly she removed herself from underneath Grayson. Quietly she walked over to me. Her arms wrapped around my waist. I bent my face down to capture her lips. Our kiss was light and pure.

"You should get out of here. Its bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day." She said with a smile against my lips.

"You know that I do not believe in superstitions." I said with my own smile.

"Hmm. Well then Commander while your children are still asleep you should join me in the shower." She said in a sexy tone.

She walked away from me and I enjoyed the view. My lips curled into a full smile and followed her into the bathroom.

"You Lt. were very naughty during our shower. You know what happens to bad girls don't you?" I said with a smile against her neck as I held her body pressed to mine.

"I can't say that I remember exactly what happens to bad girls Commander perhaps you will have to refresh my memory." She whispered. Her voice was full of lust and want.

"I will tell you when to report for your punishment." I answered pulling away from her neck to look at her face.

She shuddered at my command and smiled. I dressed in sweats and exited the bathroom and she did the same. I pulled my dress uniform from the closet and began to wake the boys. I started with Grayson. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on his stomach and shook him lightly. His eyes began to open lightly.

"Good morning Gray." I said with a smile.

"Dad?" He questioned half sleep.

"Indeed. Grayson it's time to wake up we have to get ready for the wedding. I will need your help with Soren and Skylar." I said with a smile.

My son looked up at me with his mothers eyes and I was warmed. I know his eyes are green but to me they were her eyes the shape and something in them just screamed Nyota to me.

"Wake your brothers I will be back." I said rustling his hair with my hand.

"Ok daddy." He answered still half asleep.

I walked into the boy's room with Nyota she was preparing their clothes for today. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey dad." She said softly.

"Good morning mom." I replied and she scoffed.

"I have their suits ready I'm just getting their after the wedding clothes ready because you know how those two are. I already have Mandy and Gray's things ready."

"You think Amanda will destroy that beautiful dress?" I questioned knowing my daughter she won't let anyone near her with that dress on.

"No she won't do anything to harm this dress but her brothers will. I'm trying to keep the peace." Her voice was full of laughter.

I helped with the rest of the packing and put everything by the door. I went back to the bedroom to gather my sons. I never thought that I would have a family which would include three boys. But there's only one who has me wrapped around their finger and that is my daughter. Whatever she wants I give. Nyota says that we are the very reason there is a saying 'daddy's girl'. All of my children mean the world to me.

Grayson came to the door dragging Skylar and Soren beside him. When they all get older he's going to be a great older brother he already is. By far he's a better older brother to his siblings than my own brother Sybock.

As I thought of older half brother I realized that Vulcan society had cast us both out even if for different reasons. He never was a brother to me even though he was much older than I. We would never have a relationship like my children have with each other. Grayson was willing to take the full blame for the situation with the six classmates. My son impressed me with his loyalty to his sister.

"We're ready daddy." Grayson said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Indeed you are. Let us give your mother and sister some alone time. Come on gentlemen." I said as I huddled them close to me.

Nyota walked over to us and she kissed me softly. She bent down and kissed all the boys on their foreheads. She placed a gentle hand on my face and smiled.

"I will see you at the alter." She said with a smile.

I smiled in return.

"I believe the phrase is 'I'll be there with bells on.'" I said thinking and she laughed.

"Yeah Spock that's the phrase. Now guys get out of here this is a girl's only zone." She said laughing.

The door closed and I walked to the room I stayed in for six months. We were met there by Jim, Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy. They all wore their dress uniforms and I was pleased that those I considered friends although I may never admit that to Dr. McCoy were there with us once again.

Jim helped Soren and Skylar get dressed and played with them after. He really would have made a good father if I were to go with his interactions with my children. I hoped that one day he will find the happiness a family brings. He entered the bedroom as I was putting on my boots. He sat next to me on the bed and smiled.

"Are you ready Spock?" He questioned and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at me and laughed at my reaction to his question.

"I mean are you ready to commit yourself to her again?" He added.

"Jim I can not remember a time when I was not committed to her." I answered honestly.

"I'm serious Spock don't fuck it up this time. There are too many men aboard this ship and in the universe that will gladly take your place." He said standing.

I looked at him questioningly. He looked at me again and laughed.

"I'm only human Spock." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Uhura is a fantastic woman and I don't want to see you lose her again. That was painful to watch."

"Jim it was not my intention to her hurt her." I answered standing in front of him.

"I know however she was hurt. I just think that if something else bad happens your relationship won't recover." He said and I felt a sense of dread come over me.

I shook the feeling off and walked out into the main room with the others. I was more than ready to claim her as my wife again. I smiled as I looked at my three sons in front of me. As he got older I began to see more of Nyota in Grayson. Jim was tossing Skylar around the room. Soren had McCoy occupied and I sat with Grayson.

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. He tucked himself under my arm and I pulled him close to my side. I rustled his hair with my hand and kissed his forehead.

"Is there something wrong Gray?" I questioned looking down at him.

"No daddy." He answered but with my own telepathic abilities I knew he was being untruthful.

"Now I know that is not the truth. Son you can tell me anything."

"I just have a bad feeling. Not about today or anything I just feel like something bad is going to happen soon." He said sadly.

"We are in space anything can happen out here. I want you to relax and enjoy today and the other days that we will have on this ship ok. Leave the worry to the adults and enjoy your childhood." I said with a smile only he could see.

"Ok daddy." He responded with a wide smile.

He jumped from the couch and went to join the others. I knew the feeling he was having I was having it too. It felt as if disaster was right on the horizon. I couldn't stop it and didn't know what to expect. I hoped that whatever it was if it concerned my family that we would come through the other end intact.

I shook the bad thoughts from my mind today was a good day and the bad feeling about the future I would face when it came. Today I remarry the most beautiful woman in the universe. My father and Prime entered the room and I greeted them.

"Congratulations Spock on doing what I could not." Prime said with sadness in his voice.

"What is that?" I questioned confused.

"Making her yours. Again. I never made her mine. A regret I have always had. And now that I see what could have been I regret it more." He answered.

"You changed our destinies. I suppose I should thank you for that. I know the conflict you felt as a child I felt the same. I believe our childhoods were the same it is our adulthood that has changed. Without Nyota I surely would not have survived the loss of Vulcan and mother."

"I understand. She had a habit of pulling emotions from me I would only share with her. Have you taught her the lyre yet?" He questioned.

"I have." I answered with a smile. "I didn't think she would learn so quickly." I continued.

"Yes she learned to play quickly. My favorite was when she would sing while playing." He added.

"Perhaps you can convince her to sing today." I said with a smile and he smiled in return.

"That would be an honor and pleasure to hear. It has been many years since she has passed in my time." He answered and I smiled again.

"Come on Spock it's time." Jim yelled across the room.

I took a large breath and walked towards my future.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Amanda

I woke up to the melody that was mommy's voice.

"Wake up sleepy head." She called softly in my ear and kissing my cheek.

I missed the sound of mommy's voice and I was more than happy to hear it again. I saw Kelly and Diane in the living room they had on beautiful dresses that clung to their figures. I can't wait to be an adult so I can wear dresses like that. Aunt Diane was hoping that Uncle Jim would dance with her at the party afterwards. I smiled to myself I would have to make that happen.

Mommy made oatmeal for my breakfast because she said there would be a lot of food at the reception. Mommy had a robe over her dress uniform as she continued to get ready. I quickly took a shower and I saw the beautiful dress mommy had for me.

My dress was lavender with pretty flowers on it and was made from the finest Andorian silk. It was a princess dress in the style of old earth fairy tales that mommy used to read to me.

"Do you like it?" Mommy questioned from the door.

"Yes mommy." I said running over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed princess?" She questioned.

"Yes mommy." I said happily.

Mommy helped me into my dress and I twirled around in it I felt like a real princess and mommy's face lit up.

"How do I look mommy?" I questioned smiling.

"Beautiful." She answered with a sigh. "I missed you so much diva. I'm glad to have you back." she said pulling me into a tight hug.

Mommy and I stayed in the hug for sometime then she pulled away from me.

"Come on let's do your hair." She said with a smile and I gave her the biggest smile I had in my arsenal.

I sat between her legs on the floor and she brushed my hair. Mommy straightened my hair and then put what she called Shirley temple curls in my hair. I felt beautiful. Mommy put her hair in a bun at the top of her head and had these Shirley temple curls on the side just one on each side of her head. Daddy was not going to be able to not show emotion when he looked at her. I pray I am as beautiful as my mother someday.

Mommy, Diane and Kelly were talking and laughing then mommy called me.

"Come on Princess it's time to go meet daddy and your brothers." Mommy said holding her hand out for me.

Grayson-

Amanda walked into the rec room first and then mommy followed. I looked to daddy and he could not hide the smile that graced his face. Mommy looked flawless and I knew then that my parents would be together forever. Mommy smiled as her eyes locked with daddy's. There were only ten people in the rec room with us. My parents are very private so only have ten guest present made sense for them.

Uncle Jim was saying something about ship captains having the pleasure of this duty. I couldn't hear him because I was busy watching my mom and dad. They seemed enraptured with each other as if no one else was in the room. Dad spoke first.

"My ashau." My father said looking softly into my mother's eyes. She smiled knowing what he just said in public even if it was in Vulcan. "My love" he called her. He always made sure that we knew they loved each other.

"The words I spoke the first time we married are truer today than they've ever been." He said softly and her lips curled into a smile. I read her mind to hear the words he'd spoken the first time they were married.

That memory was so bright in her mind. I smiled as I listened to the words they both said to one another that day. It was now mommy's time to speak.

"Spock. You are now and always have been my one and only love. And the words I said to you seven years ago still hold true for me as well." She said softly and tears fell from her eyes.

I heard them say I do and Uncle Jim say you may kiss the bride. My parents kissed and as always Amanda had a large grin on her face.

People crowded around us. We were a family again my parents were together and that's how it should always be. I hope to one day find a woman like my mother and I hope I can be as good a man as my father.

Mandy and I walked over to the instruments and we began to play a Vulcan classic. I on the lyre and Amanda on the piano. My parents danced slowly. My father pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. Mandy looked at me when she sensed something in the room it was foul and dangerous. Her eyes fell upon Lt. Boma and Nurse Chapel. Father sensed it too as did grandfather and Mr. Prime. All of our eyes landed in the same place. Daddy pulled mommy closer to him and tightened his hold on her causing her to look up at him.

Our song was over and the computer began to play music selections mommy programmed. She loved music from earth's twentieth century she called it R&B. I had to admit that I like most of it and so did dad although he would never say it out loud to anyone but her.

"Come on guys lets get changed so that you can go and play in the play room." Mommy said holding Sky and Soren's hands.

Amanda had that grin on her face again.

"What is so funny Mandy?" I questioned.

"I got uncle Jim and aunt Diane to dance. They look so cute together." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and she jabbed me in the side with her elbow.

"Gray don't you want them to be happy?" She questioned.

"Of course I do but Mandy you know daddy says we shouldn't use…"

"Use our power to meddle but it's good meddling and anyway whose going to know? Besides I was dancing with him I only suggested that Diane might want to dance with him." She said smiling.

"Come on." Daddy said breaking our conversation.

I shook my head at my sister she was just like mommy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Nyota

I changed into my second outfit. It was a very sexy dark pink form fitting dress that fell just above the knee. Spock had taken the kids to the playroom for the evening. When he came back through the door I was standing the middle of the living room putting on an earring. He stood there with his mouth open. I smiled at his response. I loved that response.

"I take it that you like the dress." I said laughing and walking over to him slowly as if I were a predator stalking prey.

I bit my lip as I continued my journey to him. I laughed to myself as he tried not to react to me. Finally I reached him and I put my hand on his chest. My hand snaked around his neck and his hand crept around my waist. His lips connected with mine in a passionate all encompassing kiss. My body felt like it was on fire. His hot fingers traced lines on my bare back and I trembled in his embrace.

Slowly he pulled away from me and looked me over again. He traced a finger down the front of my dress. The v shape of the front gave him perfect access to my cleavage. My lips parted at the simple action from one of his fingers.

"So how do I look?" I questioned trying to pull myself from the daze he was putting me in.

"Beautiful." He answered simply. "I believe you are more beautiful now then you were eleven years ago when we first met." He added much to my delight.

If he kept talking like that we were not going to make it back to the party. And I desperately needed to be around other adults in a non work way. My lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Commander are you coming on to me?" I questioned and he gave a low growl.

"Indeed I am. I believe that you are owed some punishment." He said with his own devilish smile.

"Well Commander you'll just have to wait." I teased. I turned and walked further into the room.

He stood behind me and ran his fingers across my bare back again. I shivered and I could hear him laugh softly.

I took his hand in mine and drew my circles and he trembled at my touch. We entered the rec room and I could hear gasp from the guest. Jim came to us first.

"Spock may I have the pleasure of dancing with the bride?" He questioned. And I smiled as did Spock.

Jim twirled me around the room and we laughed and talked as he spun me around the room. Then my father in law cut in. Gladly I danced with the man who was a father to me.

"You have made an old man happy again." He said in my ear.

I smiled at his remark.

"I love him. He is the love of my life as I'm sure you were for Amanda." I said with a soft smile.

"She may have said that on occasion. I know that there will never be another for me and now I am incomplete." He said with sadness in his eyes.

I kissed his cheek and Spock approached us. Sarek smiled at his son and handed me back over. Spock held me close to his body and we circled the room in a slow dance as if no one else was there.

"Spock."

"Yes love." He answered against my ear.

"I would like to dance with Prime." I said in a whisper.

I could feel him smiling against my neck. He kissed my neck lightly before looking at me.

"Do as you wish." He replied with his lips curled in such a small way that no one but me could tell it was a smile.

I kissed his lips lightly and our foreheads connected lovingly. I walked over to the older version of my husband and took his hand.

"Spock would you dance with me please?" I questioned.

He smiled closed his eyes and tilted his head in a yes manner. I guided him to the dance floor and ignored the whispers and stares. I wanted to give him this. I wanted to give him the moment he denied himself with his Nyota. He wrapped his hand around my waist and held my hand with his free hand. I closed my eyes at the contact.

I always felt so strange around him he was my husband but not my husband.

"Thank you Nyota." He said softly.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For giving me a moment I never allowed myself to have. I remember she loved to dance and sing. You truly are the perfect mate for me. I am relieved to find that in this timeline I am more courageous about my emotions." He said looking at me.

"I am too. I would have hated to miss out on everything I have now. Thank you for creating that rift. As selfish as that sounds of me because a lot of people died because of it…" I paused.

I put a soft hand on his face and smiled.

"He came alive because of it. You caused him to take another road. You changed our destinies and for that I am grateful. I guess without you I wouldn't be married to you or have my children who are everything to me." I said allowing some tears to fall from my face.

He used his thumb to wipe the tears.

"I suppose you can say I saved my self from a fate worse than death. In my time I was lonely and I didn't have to be but I knew no other way. Here in this time he has found a way to do what I could not." He smiled softly and pulled away from me.

"Thank you for the dance Nyota." He added.

Before I could say anything he was walking away and as I went to talk to Spock who was standing with Jim, Scotty, Diane and Kelly. Boma had me wrapped in his arms. I saw Scotty hold Spock in place. I shook my head no at Spock letting him know that I was ok for now.

"I can't believe you married him again." Boma seethed whispering.

"Boma what are you trying to prove?" I questioned with anger.

I watched as Chapel approached Spock and anger grew inside of me. He allowed her to lead him to the dance floor and they danced beside us.

"He's wrong for you." He said pulling my attention back to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about and I know that I hurt you…" I paused.

"You need to move on. I saw you talking to Christine maybe you should ask her out." I said in a rushed tone.

"You would like for me to date Christine so that you and Spock and do away with your compition all at once. My feelings for you would go away and her feelings for him would go away thus killing two birds with one stone." He said in a disturbing laugh.

I looked at him questioningly and with disgust. I wanted Boma's hands off of me. I pushed away from him lightly.

"You'll be in my arms soon enough." He said with coldness in his voice. I almost felt like I should have on a winter coat to protect myself from the ice shards that came from his mouth with that statement.

Spock sensed my frustration and he swept me into his arms. He ran a hand against the side of my face. He pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that was meant to show Boma, Chapel and anyone else who had something negative to say about us that we were exactly where we wanted to be. With each other.

"Let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you on the planet." He whispered in my ear.

I pouted. I looked at him with disgust in my face.

"You will enjoy it I promise." He said softly.

I smiled at him.

"I'm sure that I'll love it."

We excused ourselves from the festivities and beamed down to the surface.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Nyota

We beamed down to a house that looked much like the one we had on earth. The path leading to the front door was lined with candles. He swept me up into his arms and carried me inside. As soon as the door closed his lips met mine in a hungry fever. I head fell back as he began a slow torture of my neck.

His hand ran up my thigh and lifted the bottom of the dress until it was on my waist. My head leaned against his chest and I rewarded him with a low moan. My head tilted to the side allowing him access to the left side of my neck which he took gladly.

I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into that wonderful daze filled place his touch always put me. No one but him could ever evoke such a response from me with just one touch. His hand snuck into my panties and I cried out in joy as his long finger slid into me. He was torturing me again. *I hate him* I thought to myself as I caved to the release he was bringing me to.

"Sp… Spock." I choked out.

He took his free hand and used it to turn me around. I kissed him feverishly. No one would believe me if I told them how sexy a Vulcan can really be. Although I loved the looks we got when people found out that we have four children. I could see the women stare at him trying to imagine what it was like to be with him. I know they wondered about what it must be like to experience all the pent up emotion and frustrations that Vulcans must have. They wondered if Spock was as controlled in the bedroom as he was on duty. I knew these things because they were the same questions I once asked myself and I heard the whispers of the women on the ship.

The only woman on the ship who had more than just a passing curiosity about my husband and would jump on his dick the first chance she got was Nurse Chapel. Her crush on him is the stuff of legend on this ship. It pleased me that only I know the full extent of his passion, of his touch and kiss. Even the romu… I would not allow myself to complete that thought I didn't want to ruin this moment for myself.

"Nyota stop thinking." I heard him say as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"Wha… what." I stammered as he rubbed my jewel with his thumb as his other finger continued to ease in and out of me.

"Your thoughts they are distracting and jumbled. Think only of pleasure." He said in a whisper against my lips. My legs trembled below me.

"I love you." He whispered. "Do you want me inside of you?" He questioned.

"Y… Yes." I stammered again under his gaze.

He kissed my jawbone then my neck. His free hand unhooked the halter top of the dress. Since it was mostly backless fabric in the back only to cover my but and legs. He slid the front of the dress down until it was a pool at my feet. With a gentle tug he ripped my panties from me.

"I must admit that I appreciate a backless dress." He whispered against my ear.

"Really why's that?" I questioned my voice heavy with want for him.

"I do not have to fight with or ruin one of your bras." He said in all of his husky glory.

I laughed aloud as I unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the floor, followed by shirts. I undid his button on the pants and he took off his boots. There we stood totally naked before each other and when he looked at me it was as if I was naked in front of him for the first time.

His hand gripped the back of my neck and he drew me in for a kiss. We were exposed to each other and it felt brand new we felt brand new. He swept me into his arms again and carried me to the bed. Gently he laid me down. He paused and looked at me.

"You are beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled softly at him and held his face.

"So are you." I replied.

He kissed me softly again and then made his way to my feet. He kissed his way from my toes to my lips. My skin was ablaze and only he could quench its thirst. Softly he entered my body. He took such care with my body. He eased all my cravings for him. He filled me completely mind body and soul I wanted it to be this way forever but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen to test us again.


End file.
